Coincidental Encounter
by Belle453
Summary: AU – Ever wonder what Gale would've been like if his dad didn't die – if he didn't become the man of the house at 14? What if the rebellion was fought and won while Madge and Gale were just little kids and they grew up in New Panem, but in different Districts - not knowing each other? This is the story of how destiny contrived a coincidental encounter between Gale and Madge.
1. Impulsive Decisions

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters from the book; I am only writing this story for fun.

**Background****: **Rick & Hazelle Hawthorne and James & Audra Undersee fought and won the rebellion against Snow when Gale and Madge were only six and four years old, respectively. Gale grew up in District Two as General Rick Hawthorne's eldest son AND Madge grew up in District Twelve as Mayor James Undersee's eldest daughter. Both had a privileged upbringing.

**Summary****: AU – What if the rebellion was fought and won while Madge and Gale were just little kids and they grew up in New Panem, but in different Districts - not knowing each other? This is the story of how fate and destiny contrived a chance encounter between the two at a time they really needed each other.**

* * *

**Impulsive Decisions**

Posy walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, waking from the loud noises. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes, but they went wide as she took in the tense atmosphere in the room. There in the middle of the large den of their house were her father and mother in their robes while Gale stood across from them with his guitar strung across his shoulders.

"Fine then, if this is what you want. If I'm such a disappointment to you, I'll leave and you'll never have to look at me again," Gale said tensely.

Rick Hawthorne stood tall with his arms crossed. Posy knew this was bad. _Where is Gale going? What does he mean, 'never have to look at me again?'_

"Go back to sleep, honey," Hazelle said moving closer to the ten-year old.

Posy had always been a bright girl and she knew this was not the time to go back to sleep. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was slipping through her life. Tears welled in her eyes. Her father's booming voice had woken her up from deep slumber. He was always gentle when he spoke to the kids. Even when Rory wrecked the car or Vick accidentally set the curtains on fire, their father had comforted the frightened boys. She'd never heard her dad yell at any of them.

Gale turned around to leave and Posy immediately launched herself at him. "Where are you going, Gale, it's the middle of the night?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

He turned around and bent down to eye-level with his little sister and said, "I'm leaving home, Pose. Don't forget you'll always be my favorite girl and I love you."

"Where will you go?" she asked. When Gale said nothing and kissed her forehead, she caught his hand and said, "You can't leave."

He kissed her hand and said, "I'll always be here for you, Pose."

"When will I see you next?" she asked panicked. Her brother was leaving and the ten-year old didn't understand how or why this was happening. They were a happy family. He'd only returned from training a few months ago. Their dad always boasted proudly of Gale's achievements; he wasn't a disappointment.

"I don't know, Pose, but I promise I'll see you soon. I'll figure out a way. You have to trust me and let me go." He gave her one more kiss and turned around quickly.

"Gale!" Hazelle's voice rang out through the room. With tears in her eyes she hugged him and said, "You don't have to go. We'll work through this. It's your life and you can decide what you want to do with it. I understand."

"Hazelle, let him go. A few days out there all alone and without the comforts will show him how easy his life's been," Rick said stubbornly. He turned to his son and said, "You take this freedom for granted. When I was your age I had already been working in the mines for six years and I had a wife and a three-year old son. I was fighting in the rebellion so _you_ and other kids didn't have to stand in the town square year after year with nauseated stomachs to see if you would get thrown into the Hunger Games. I did everything I did so you never had the hopeless feeling that no matter what you did to beat the odds, you wouldn't be able to. So you didn't have to live in poverty. So you had a choice of what to become and not just go down into the mines…,"

Gale cut him off and said bitterly, "I know your life was tough; you've told us enough times. I don't have to thank you; the nation thanks you by practically worshiping you. You say you fought for freedom so I could have choices and now you're taking my choices away from me. How are you any different from Snow?"

"Gale! Don't talk about your father…" Hazelle scolded.

"Get out of my house now!" Rick's commanding voice boomed over Hazelle's reprimand.

"Gladly," Gale said just as stubbornly as he turned around and tore himself loose from his mother's and sister's grasps.

* * *

The bubbly blonde woke up to the stopping jerk of the train. She rubbed her eyes as the cute red-headed little girl in the seat across from her said, "Bye, Madge. Have fun surprising your parents."

Madge smiled at the girl and looked up at the girl's parents as she asked, "You're getting off here?"

The little girl's mother smiled and said, "Yes, this is District Two, our destination. Thanks for keeping Effie entertained." The nice family walked off the train.

Panic rose momentarily inside the blonde and she quickly squashed it. She embarked on this trip to surprise her parents. There wasn't anything Madge liked more than pulling off a big surprise. Her dad, the Mayor of District Twelve, would never approve of her travelling on the train without his knowledge. He always booked a ticket for a first-class-private-cabin that could be locked from inside for Madge and here she was travelling in coach without her parents' knowledge. It had seemed like a good idea when she had decided at the last-minute to surprise her parents. All she really wanted was to attend the annual party that kicked off summer in District Twelve. Then a nice family with a cute little girl had sat across from her and the adventure was off to a great start. She'd embarked the train in the evening when it was still light out. Now the train stopped in District Two in the middle of the night and the nice family was leaving. Panic rose again at the possibilities of who may claim the seat across from her. Madge had felt safe with the family sitting across from her, but now the blonde eyed the others on the train. There were a lot of men on the train in this compartment. She was Madge Undersee; she wouldn't let herself get scared of travelling alone on the train even if she was going across the country.

Lost in thought she eyed the young man who got on the train. She immediately noticed the dazed - I'm-not-completely-aware-of-my-surroundings - look in his eyes. _What if he's drunk?_ Madge closed her eyes and wished, _please don't sit next to me…please don't sit next to me._ Of course luck was not on her side as the dazed man took the seat directly across from her, facing her – exactly where the cute, little red-haired girl sat before.

The train wasn't full so she had an entire bench seat to herself; she scooted closer to the window. There was a bench directly across from her where the stranger with the guitar sat at the edge of the aisle. The adventurous blonde, determined to not be afraid of him, ignored him hoping he would get off at the next stop – The Capitol.

Once the train was on its way, the conductor stopped by and asked the stranger for his ticket. The young man didn't even flinch when the conductor poked his arm. Curiosity and her kind heart won over her determination to ignore the stranger and Madge scooted to the isle edge of her bench seat. She waved her hand directly in front of his eyes and said, "Hello, anyone in there?" There was no response from him. She eyed him up and down. Dressed in designer blue jeans with a dark designer shirt he didn't look broke. Music was her life so she knew immediately that the guitar he carried was one of a kind. He didn't look like a drunk; he looked like he was in shock. She was no stranger to the glazed look in his eyes. Her mother often got the same glazed look until she eventually snapped out of it.

The conductor looked at her impatiently and asked, "Is this a friend of yours?" Madge nodded and handed over cash to the conductor. He asked, "Where would you like the ticket to?"

District Twelve was the last stop on the train so she bought a ticket to District Twelve hoping he would snap out of it and remember to get off wherever he was going. She noticed that he travelled with nothing but his guitar.

The conductor printed the ticket and handed it to Madge. She slid it in the stranger's shirt's top pocket and moved back to the window. Though she tried to ignore him, but for some reason her eyes kept going back to the young man. He was obviously distressed about something. She scooted to the other end of the bench again; she knew what she had to do. If he was in shock, like her mother, then she just needed to talk to him. Hopefully something she said would snap him back. So she began, "Hi. I'm Madge. I go to college in District One and I'm going home to visit my family. I'm getting a degree in Music Theory. The piano is my favorite instrument, but I like to play the violin too. I've tried my hand at guitar a few times. Your guitar is really nice. I've never seen one quite like it. Do you mind if I see it?"

She reached out her hand to touch the guitar and he finally flinched. It startled her so much that she jumped back in her seat. The young man ran a hand over his face and took stock of his surroundings. He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled back at him. She stuck her hand out and said, "Madge!"

He ignored her out-stretched hand and asked, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere between District Two and the Capitol. I think we're almost at the Capitol," she offered.

The man across from her rubbed his temples and dropped his head in between his hands with elbows resting on his thighs. She was about to comfort him when he shook his head and whispered, "Shit! Shit, shit, shit."

Madge pulled her hand back and asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her suddenly and asked, "Do I look like I'm okay?" Stunned by his brash tone, she shook her head and he let out an exasperated breath.

Just then the train came to a screeching stop and she asked, "Can I get you anyth…"

Once again he looked directly in her eyes and harshly said, "Mind your own business." He stood up and walked off the train.

Anger spewed from every pore in her body as she whispered, "Why, you un-thankful, jerk!" Impulsively, she followed him off the train and caught up to him. He was much taller than her, but the petite blonde used all her strength and hit him on the shoulder as she said, "You're a jerk. I helped you on the train and even paid for your ticket. The least you could do is thank me."

He looked at her annoyed and said, "Thank you. Happy?"

_God he was a jerk. _Madge crossed her arms and said, "No, I'm not happy. No wonder people don't help others with people like _you_ in this world."

Suddenly, the features in his face changed and he raised an eyebrow high into his forehead as he asked, "Did you get off the train just to tell me I'm a jerk?" She nodded and he smiled wider as he asked, "The train that's now leaving the platform?"

"What?" she turned around to see the train pulling away. Blood drained from her face as she realized all her things were on the train. She was now all alone with no money, standing on the platform in the Capitol – in the middle of the night. Madge turned around to let a few curses fly off at the man with the guitar, but when she turned he was nowhere in sight. She was all alone. Angrily, she walked out of the station determined to find him.

"Heeellllloooooo Sexy," a man dressed in a hot pink jacket with purple pants cooed as she exited the train station.

Madge turned to look at him and gave him her meanest glare. _What is wrong with these people?_ Eighteen years since the rebellion and people from Capitol still clung to their disgusting fashion sense. She briefly took in the man's pink and purple clothing with matching hair and shoes. _He is wearing lipstick, gross!_

She continued walking away from the disgusting man. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind and she whipped around quickly. "What do you say, doll face, want to go back to my place?" the same disgusting man asked her.

Exasperated, she said, "NO! I don't!"

"I promise it'll be a night you remember," he said blocking her way while eyeing her unabashed. She felt the urge to block her chest as his eyes undressed her, but she refused to show fear on her face.

Just as she was about to poke him in between the eyes, a deep voice rumbled from behind her, "Leave her alone! She's not interested."

Madge turned around and took a breath relieved as she saw the stranger with the guitar approach them. The disgusting man from the Capitol shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Madge raised an eye questioningly at him. He shrugged and said, "I'm not a jerk, by the way. My mom raised me better than to leave a girl all alone helpless in the middle of the night…especially one who helped me."

"I am not helpless!" she said infuriated.

He laughed at that and if she wasn't annoyed with him, she may have noticed how handsome he looked. He stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Gale."

Madge rolled her eyes and said, "Gale from District Two; how original? Aren't half the boys in your District named Gale after General Hawthorne's eldest son?"

* * *

Since playing a key role in bringing down Snow's administration during the rebellion, Rick Hawthorne had acquired a celebrity-like popularity. If it wasn't for his dad's devotion to his mom, women would have thrown themselves at him. His dad had done all he could to shield all four of them from the media, but Gale couldn't remember ever going anywhere in District Two and not being recognized. He hated growing up known only as General Hawthorne's son. Whatever guilt he was starting to feel at leaving home disappeared with her question. For the first time he could live as just Gale.

Gale smiled and said, "Yeah, my mom is in love with General Hawthorne and his whole family so she named me after his son." He rolled his eyes for extra emphasis. He never had anyone in his classes named Gale, but Rory had ten Gales in his class. Vick had a few Gales and a few Rorys in his class.

"Okay, Gale. What are we going to do about getting home? I'm going all the way to District Twelve."

"What? You were going all the way across the country in coach…dressed like that?" he asked.

Madge looked down and said, "I'm wearing jeans and a shirt, just like you. What do you mean by 'dressed like that'?"

He shrugged and said, "I wasn't sure if you were actually wearing jeans or if it was just painted on your skin?"

"Hey, I've been told I look nice in these jeans. They bring out my best features," she explained.

His eyes travelled to her ass and he said, "I'm not disagreeing with you or those people."

"You're such a pig," she said rolling her eyes again.

"I am a gentleman. I only looked; I did not touch," Gale explained.

"And don't even think about it. I'm trained in the ancient Martial Arts fighting techniques," she said with a straight face.

Gale laughed as he shook his head and choked out, "You really think you could take me?"

Suddenly, she reached out and squeezed his bicep. A strange electric current travelled through his arm where she touched him all the way down to the tip of his toes. He flinched away from her and asked, "_What_ are you doing?"

"Feeling your muscles; you have really nice arms. You could've taken that guy back there, you know; too bad it didn't come down to a fight," she said innocently.

"Are you serious? I'm glad that guy just left and it didn't come to a fight," Gale said shocked. _What is wrong with her?_

Madge rolled her eyes again and said, "Like I said, you could've taken him. Fights are exciting. I've never had a boy fight for me before." She finished with a spark in her eyes. She looked at him and said, "By the way, I have a boyfriend, whom I love, so don't fall in love with me during the trip."

Gale laughed at the absurd thought of falling in love with her and said, "Don't worry; if I could fall in love, I would have with my last girlfriend."

Madge reached up and touched his shoulder as she said, "That's sad. Maybe one day you'll meet the girl you can fall in love with. Everyone should fall in love; it's the most wonderful feeling in the world."

Gale shook his head at her. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever met. She went from angry to concerned in a moment. He was stuck with her. On one hand he had nowhere to go so getting her home would give him a purpose until he figured out what he was going to do with his life. He looked at her again and knew this wouldn't be an easy journey. She was naïve, way too chirpy, opinionated and they had a long way to go. He sighed and pulled out all the money from his pocket. Madge did the same; she only had some change in her pockets. They put all their money together and knew right away that they did not have enough to make it to District Twelve.

Neither of them was willing to use their card to get money out of the bank for fear of being tracked by their families. Hotels in the Capitol were the most expensive and it was almost morning so it was not worthwhile to try to get a room. Gale and Madge walked back to the train station since both still had their train tickets. Madge chatted about her life in college the entire way back. Gale did his best to tune her out. _Does she realize this is not an adventure?_

They argued with the train station ticket attendant about switching their existing tickets to tickets on a later train. The attendant didn't budge on his denial. Ironically, each knew that a child of revolutionary leaders, Undersee and Hawthorne, would get a ticket exchange easily, but neither was quite ready to divulge their last name. They walked to the bus stop instead and bought two tickets on the bus that would take them as far as District Four, saving some money for food along the way. In Four, they would have to figure out something else.

* * *

**A/N: A friend gave me this idea based on a movie. At first I wasn't sure, but a couple of weeks ago I was driving and I just couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it. I don't envision this going more than five chapters max. It'll move quickly and I'll try to put in short cameo's of some of my favorite characters. **


	2. Along the Way

**A/N: To the guest reviewer who mentioned the B'wood movie plot...thank you. You're right - I think that is the one. A friend of mine told me the story and wanted me to write a Gadge story with the same plot. She loved the storyline of the movie, but not the actors in the movie. At first I wasn't sure about it, but then I couldn't get it out of my head. You made my day by recognizing it in the first chapter...thanks. My plan is to keep her favorite parts and still mold it to fit Gale and Madge. **

**Anonime, I know that bubbly, naïve Madge is very different. I'll try to knock some sense into her...thank you for your continued support on all my stories.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.**

* * *

**Along the Way**

They found two seats together on the bus; Madge took the window and Gale the aisle so he could stretch out his long legs. "How tall are you, anyway?"

"Six-three," was his automatic response.

"Wow, you're a whole foot taller than me," Madge exclaimed. She looked up at his face to see his closed eyes. Feeling exhausted, the blonde scooted closer to Gale and fell asleep with her head against his shoulder.

Madge woke up first - embarrassed - she and Gale must have shifted while asleep. His long body was diagonally stretched across the seat, forcing her legs into a tiny corner. Her head ended up on his chest; her arm draped across his waist while he had both his arms draped around her protectively. It was a good thing he was still asleep. Madge sat up with red cheeks.

"Hey, you're awake?" a woman with dark hair and big brown eyes turned around from the seat in front of them. Madge looked up at her and the girl handed her a bag as she said, "My friend got you a couple of sandwiches and some strawberries. We tried to wake you up at the last stop, but neither of you even budged. That was last stop until District Four."

Madge smiled and said, "Thank you. How much do I owe you?" She pointed to Gale and said, "When he wakes up I'll pay you back."

Another girl with dark hair and green eyes turned around too and said, "No worries. You two looked so cute together that I was the one who told Johanna to not wake you. Young love is so beautiful. Let me guess, your parents don't approve and you're running away together?"

Before Madge could answer, Gale sat up and put his arm around Madge and said, "How did you know? We figured we'll just get married and show up to surprise our parents."

Madge looked at him questioningly and he pretended to give her a kiss as he whispered, "Play along. Free food, remember?"

The green-eyed girl turned around completely as she sat up on her knees and said, "That's so exciting and romantic. I'm going to visit my boyfriend; I haven't seen him in a month. He's picking me up at the bus stop and we're driving to the new resort in District Eleven to spend a few days by ourselves."

"So, you're driving to District Eleven, huh? We could really use a ride there," Gale said smiling at the green-eyed girl.

Madge added, "Of course we don't want to interfere with your romantic weekend, but I've always wanted to get married in District Eleven so we just want a ride there." She held onto Gale's hand.

When the green-eyed girl remained quiet, Gale looked at Madge and said, "Babe, don't worry; I'll find a way to make all your dreams come true. We may not have a lot of money, but our love will guide us."

Madge smiled back at him. The blonde loved an adventure and this trip turned into a bigger, more exciting adventure by the minute. She was so excited that it was hard to stay still in her seat. Gale was a great travelling partner.

The green-eyed girl stuck her hand out and said, "I'm Annie Cresta. I'll help you. My boyfriend, Finny, is an amazing man. He'll be happy to have you two along for the ride." She clapped her hands and continued, "Oooh, I'm so excited now. Wait till I surprise Finny with this." She smiled and turned back around in her seat.

Johanna narrowed her big brown eyes at Gale and said, "You better not be lying to Annie. Her boyfriend is my best friend and if you do anything to hurt her, he'll kill you in an instance. Just so you know her boyfriend is the famous trident-fighter, Finnick Odair. So don't even think of trying anything with Annie."

Gale glared back at her and she smiled. "Awe, handsome, did I make you mad?"

Gale's hand twitched in Madge's and she spoke up quickly, "Why would we hurt Annie? She just bought us food and she's going to make my biggest dream come true."

"You better not," Johanna said as she too turned around in her seat. Madge and Gale looked at each other and smiled as they released the other's hand. They now had a way of making it as far as District Eleven.

The eighteen-hour bus ride to District Four left their bodies tense and sore from the cramped seats. It was a good thing they both slept through the first twelve hours. The last six went by in easy conversation between Gale and Madge as they both divulged things about just each other. They both stayed away from topics of family and upbringing since they were both from famous families. Neither had realized how thrilling it was to just talk about themselves as a normal person without their famous parents' brought into the conversation.

They also talked a bit with Johanna and Annie, learning that Annie was afraid of trains, which was the reason she travelled on the bus. Johanna mentioned several times how Finnick was very protective of her. When they finally pulled into the bus station in District Four, they were all itching to get off the bus and stretch out. Madge and Gale made sure to stick close to Annie. They were not going to let her leave without them.

"Finnick Odair! He's even more dreamy in real-life. I can't wait to go back to college and tell my friends that not only did I meet him, but I'm about to take a road trip with him," Madge exclaimed as they watched both Annie and Johanna hug the bronzed skin, green-eyed gorgeous man.

"His tan is darker than mine. Makes you wonder how much free time he has to lay out in the sun. I don't see what girls see in him," Gale said sourly to Madge.

Madge winked at him and they moved towards the famous trident-fighter as Annie pointed them out.

"Anns, I haven't seen you in a month; I wanted just alone time with you!" Finnick Odair purred to Annie and then caught her lips in a slow kiss.

Madge saw the dreamy look in Annie's eyes after the kiss and the blonde was sure they were about to get left behind. She moved forward to hug the love-sick Annie and snap her back into reality. "Oh, Annie, you were right. Your boyfriend is amazing. It's so romantic the way he loves you."

"I know. Finny would do anything for me. He's the best boyfriend," Annie said. Madge turned back to look at Gale and winked at him. He smiled back at her. They knew they'd just put Finnick in a place where he couldn't say no without coming off as a jerk to Annie.

Annie and Finnick hugged Johanna who was going back to Finnick's house with his younger sister. As Annie led Madge towards Finnick's car, the trident fighter blocked Gale's way and said, "I don't know what you and the blondie are up to, but just remember I'm not as easy to fool as Annie. I'm sure you know who I am and what I can do. I'll be watching you."

Gale smiled and put his hands up in the air, "We're not up to anything. Madge and I just want to get married in District Eleven and then go home to surprise our families. Annie was nice enough to offer us a ride. I wouldn't try anything with you."

Finnick gave Gale a warning look and walked off towards Annie. When Gale caught up to Madge, she said, "Who does he think he is? I bet you could take him."

"What is it with you and fighting? Hasn't anyone told you fighting is not a solution to anything; it should only be a last resort."

Madge rolled her eyes and said, "You're a big guy, Gale. You don't have to be afraid to fight."

Gale laughed at that and Madge raised an eyebrow at him. His answer was, "Never mind. I'll tell you some other time. Let's go. I think Ken and Barbie are ready to hit the road."

Madge snickered and repeated, "Ken and Barbie? That's perfect for them, they do look like dolls."

Finnick and Annie hopped in the front seats of his brand new convertible while Gale and Madge took the back seat. "The guitar goes in the back seat with me," Gale said to Finnick as he tried to put it in the trunk instead.

Finnick shrugged and said, "Alright. Annie loves music so you have to play for us." Madge rubbed her hands excitedly and winked at Gale. He just smiled back at her knowing he could keep them entertained with his guitar, keeping Annie and Finnick from asking them any personal questions. Gale sat against the corner of the back seat and stretched out his long legs next to Madge while he played the guitar. Everyone was in awe of his playing.

Madge leaned in closer to Gale and said, "You're really good. You could take your act on the road."

"That was my plan; unfortunately my parents had different ideas," he said with a dark look on his features. There was something very familiar about Gale, but Madge couldn't put her finger on it. It was almost like she knew him or should know him. Shrugging the feeling off she immersed herself in his heavenly music once again.

While Gale took a short break tuning his guitar, Finnick asked them, "So which District are you from?"

Gale replied, "Five."

While at the same time Madge replied, "Six."

Finnick slammed on the brakes and slowly pulled the car over to the side of the road, "If there's one thing I'm good at, its knowing when someone is lying to me. I don't know what you two are up to, but we're done. Get out."

"Finny?" Annie questioned.

Ignoring Annie, Finnick replied, "I mean it. Get out of my car right now." He reached over and pulled a gun out of the glove compartment and pointed it at Madge.

In a flash before Madge even registered the gun in her face, it was gone. Madge looked at Gale surprised and _he_ was holding the gun, taking the bullets out of it. Gale handed the empty gun back to Finnick and said, "Don't ever point that at her again. Guns are serious business and you need to take them seriously." Without another word, he hopped out of the side of the car easily. He walked to the other side of the car and lifted Madge out of the back seat as if she was a child and weighed nothing.

Finnick floored the accelerator and drove away. Madge turned back to Gale and hugged him as she squealed, "That was so exciting. How did you get the gun out of his hands so quickly? It was so fast I barely saw him pull it out."

Gale wrapped his arms around her briefly and released her. "Madge, that was a real gun with real bullets inside. It could've killed you; he had it pointed straight at your head."

She shrugged and they started walking. It was getting dark and there was nothing around but the woods. "Come on admit it; it was a little exciting. And I told you that you were really strong. The way you just lifted me out of the car." Madge put her hand on top of her heart and continued, "It was like in the movies. So exciting, so heroic..." Madge chattered on non-stop about the exciting incidence.

* * *

Gale tuned her out. She had no idea how much damage guns could inflict; he knew. Blood had drained from his face when Finnick pointed that gun at her head. Gale looked at the carefree girl walking next to him, chattering on. She didn't have a care in the world at the moment even though they were in the middle of nowhere. Guns, fighting, and the adrenaline rush they brought on - all things she loved were all things he was desperately trying to run away from. He craved for a life devoid of all those things; he wanted to spread peace with his music instead. Gale surveyed their surroundings and it was unlikely they would run into anyone anytime soon. He could easily survive a night out in the woods himself, but could Madge? He glanced at her sideways again; as much as she annoyed him, he wanted to take care of her. There was something so innocent about her that his heart reached out to her.

"Madge, it's getting late. Soon it'll get dark. We need to think about building a fire and finding a spot to rest for the night," he explained calmly, prepared for her resistance to sleeping in the woods.

Madge stopped walking and put her hand on his arm as she said, "Out here?" Gale nodded. He was about to make his case when she suddenly smiled wide and said, "This is turning into a much bigger adventure than I could've ever dreamed of. I can't wait. This is so exciting. Look it's a full moon tonight. You can build a fire and play your guitar. I'll sing a song. We can tell each other stories. We'll have a lot of fun; my dad would never let me do something like this."

Gale shook his head at her and led her off the road and into the woods. He found a little clearing and immediately started gathering woods. Madge helped too; surprising him. She didn't mind getting dirty and pulling her weight. After they had gathered enough woods, he used two rocks to start a fire, amazing Madge with his skills. "Are you hungry?" he asked her after starting the fire. She nodded.

On his way in, he had seen some vines and they'd been hearing lots of animals running around. He took out his pocket knife and cut enough vines to set up a snare. Madge didn't ask any questions the entire time. She just watched him awed as if she was his student trying to take in as much as she could. After setting up the snare, he led her away from the area and explained what he'd done, surprised that she hadn't asked him any questions. Back at their fire, Gale fashioned two spots on either side of the fire as their beds for the night.

Gale left Madge by the fire and came back with a rabbit that he'd skinned while away from her. She didn't seem to even notice the state of the animal - completely awed by what he was about to do with it.

Gale fashioned a branch to cook the rabbit over the fire. He had also gathered some leaves that looked like they were from the basil family. He had cleaned all the blood off from his knife; he sterilized it in the fire and used the same knife to cut pieces of the cooked meat. He wrapped each piece in a single leaf. Both Madge and Gale had a good meal. They both still had their water bottles from earlier so it was a perfect meal. Madge exclaimed it was one of the best meals she'd ever had. He laughed and explained that was probably her hunger talking.

At Madge's insistence Gale played a few songs on his guitar as they both sat on a fallen tree. Madge even sang along to a couple of the more popular songs. He didn't think he'd heard anything more angelic than her voice. She closed her eyes when she sang reminding him of an angel once again.

"So who was your last girlfriend that you should've fallen in love with, but didn't?" Madge asked when he took a break from playing.

Gale rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Madge, I should probably tell you my last name." She raised an eyebrow questioningly and he continued, "I wasn't hiding it from you to deceive you; it's just a long story, but I am General Hawthorne's son…Gale Hawthorne."

She looked at him wide-eyed and said, "You are _the_ Gale Hawthorne?"

He nodded and said, "I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you. I just had a big fight with my dad and left home. When you didn't recognize me…I just…I guess I just wanted to feel like just me for a bit." He looked at her hopefully.

She smiled tentatively and said, "I'm not mad. I haven't told you my last name either." Now it was his turn to raise the eyebrow questioningly. So she continued, "I'm Madge Undersee. My dad is the…,"

He cut her off and said, "The Mayor of your District. Also known as one of the masterminds of the rebellion that gave us our freedom from an evil President."

They both looked into each other's eyes and then laughed. _What were the chances of the two of them running into each other the way that they did?_ Madge finally sobered up and said, "You realize we were probably in District Thirteen together. I wonder if we were friends. I'm twenty-two; how old are you?"

"Twenty-four. I was just six when we won the war and you would've been four. I'm sure I was too cool to hang out with a four-year old girl," Gale replied as he playfully nudged her shoulder.

She stuck her nose up in the air and haughtily said, "I was from the town; the Mayor's daughter. I'm sure I didn't play with a seam rat." She nudged his shoulder right back. They both laughed.

Madge asked, "So who was the wonderful ex-girlfriend of yours?"

"Katniss Everdeen," he replied.

Once again, with wide eyes, Madge asked, "You dated the super-hot, super-model, Katniss Everdeen?" He nodded so she continued, "You're right. Something must be really wrong with you if you didn't fall in love with her. I hear she's very nice and we all know how beautiful she is."

"She is very nice and beautiful. We're still really good friends. I like her a lot, but I don't know - something was always missing from the relationship. I thought maybe it was because we were really young when we started dating, but I've seen plenty of my friends fall in love. My parents are completely in love and I've seen the way my dad looks at my mom; he feels a love and devotion to her that I just never felt for Katniss or anyone else." Gale shrugged and continued, "Maybe I'm not wired to fall in love."

"Don't be silly. Everyone is wired to fall in love. Life would be nothing without love." Madge stood up and dreamily continued, "Love is the most wonderful feeling. It makes you feel alive; it makes the world seem beautiful. Love is Heaven right here on Earth."

Gale laughed and said, "You're obviously in love."

"Yes, his name is Cato. He's from District Six, but I met him at College in District One. He has dusty blonde hair and brown eyes. He's gorgeous. For me, it was love at first sight. He's your age; finished college a few months ago and moved back home so I miss him a lot since I used to see him every day."

Madge continued telling Gale everything about Cato and how they met with that same dreamy look in her eyes. Eventually they both called it a night.

Gale lay down on one side of the fire when she said, "Why is my bed all the way on the other side of the fire?" When he just looked at her confused, she continued, "What if I get scared?"

Gale laughed and said, "I have a feeling you'll be able to talk your way out of any danger."

"What if it's an animal?" she asked.

"You'll figure out something, I have no doubt. Now go to sleep. We'll probably have to walk a long way tomorrow."

"But, Gale..."

"No! Go to sleep, now," Gale said as he turned his back to her. He heard the rustling of the leaves as she turned and tossed for a while. He finally fell asleep, but woke up at some point when he felt something shift next to him. Startled, he sat up quickly only to see Madge sleeping behind him. She wasn't close enough to cuddle, but just close enough that either of them could reach out and touch the other. He shook his head at her and lay back down.

Surprised at the way his body tensed from having her so close by, he had to squash down the unknown urge to reach out and take her in his arms. Gale took a deep breath and reminded himself that his body was only reacting to having a beautiful girl sleep close to him. He took another deep breath and corrected in his head…not just any girl – _someone else's girl._

He woke up before her and turned to look at her. _How could she trust me so much so easily?_ Madge was fast asleep with not a care in the world. His eyes traced her. She lay on her side with both her hands under her face. She almost looked like a child and then he reminded himself that she almost was; she was still two years away from becoming an adult.

His eyes moved back to her face and this time her eyes were open. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and he flushed at being caught staring at her. Gale stood up and held out a hand to help her up. Their fire had died in the early hours of the morning. They ate the rest of the meat and headed out. Once again she surprised him by not complaining one bit about anything. If anything she continued excited and viewed their predicament as an exciting adventure.

Madge looked at Gale and found him in deep thought. She nudged his shoulder and said, "Penny for your thoughts."

"You have a penny? I thought we were all out of money," he teased her.

She glared at him, but asked playfully, "So whatcha thinkin' about?"

He laughed and said, "I was just thinking that both our fathers grew up in District Twelve and fought for the rebellion. They both made it to District Thirteen with their families. Since so few people survived the bombing of District Twelve and made it to Thirteen, they had to have known each other. They had to have fought side-by-side for the rebellion."

"Yeah…so?" she asked confused.

He turned to look at her and asked, "Well then don't you think they would be friends?"

She raised a hand thoughtfully to her chin and said, "Hmmm…you're right. I've never heard my dad talk about your dad or your family."

"Exactly; I've never heard my dad talk about your family either. We've never even visited District Twelve. They'd have to know each other since both their names are always on the top of the list as 'Fathers of the Revolution.' I just think that's very strange."

"Well, we can ask my dad when we get to my house."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him right away who I am."

"Why," she asked confused.

"Think about it, Madge. Something bad must have happened. My mom always says that the war changed my dad. She once told me that if it wasn't for me and my siblings than the war would've completely broken my dad."

Madge looked at him sadly and said, "It did break my parents. My mom's sister, Maysilee Donner, died in the 50th Hunger Games and my dad's sister, Prim Undersee, died in the war. She was a medic. My parents have tried to go on and be happy for me and my sister, but I know they have deep scars."

Gale hugged Madge and said, "I'm so sorry. That's horrible for both of them to lose their sisters the way they did."

They'd been walking for a while and came upon a lake. Madge raised an eyebrow at Gale and he shook his head. "We only have these clothes. We can't get them wet."

She sighed dramatically and said, "It's warm out; they'll dry quickly." Madge grabbed Gale's hand and pulled him to a tree next to the water. She released his hand and immediately began to climb the tree as she said, "I love climbing trees. I was a tomboy growing up."

"You don't look like one anymore," Gale said as he climbed the tree behind her.

They walked out onto a branch over the water and Madge held out her hand as she asked, "What do you think?"

He placed his hand in hers and said, "I think you're crazy."

They both laughed as they jumped into the water holding hands. The swim was refreshing as it cleaned all the dirt off their bodies and their clothes. Splashing each other and swimming around was great fun between two near strangers who had become friends for life. Finally they made their way out of the water and Madge shivered. Even in the warm, summer day, she was cold. As she saw her light yellow shirt cling tightly to her body, Madge crossed her arms over her chest. Though it was wet too, Gale took off his shirt and handed it to Madge to cover herself better, leaving him in the white undershirt that clung to his body outlining the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. Madge averted her eyes from his form with pink cheeks.

They walked a bit further as Gale awkwardly tried to rub heat back into her arms while keeping a respectable distance from her; she was someone else's girl and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Finally something went their way, as he spotted a lone house at the top of a hill. They climbed the hill and knocked on the door. An old woman answered the door and looked surprised; she was probably not used to getting any visitors.

Gale quickly explained to her that they had gotten a ride from someone in District Four, who ditched them on the side of the road. He explained that they needed to get to District Twelve. He asked if she could help them in any way.

The old woman smiled and took them in. She explained, "My name is Mags. My husband, Beetee, is asleep inside. The final bomb that ended the rebellion, left him paralyzed."

Mags led them both inside and took Madge into a room off to the side. Mags and Beetee thankfully were about the same size as Madge and Gale. She gave them both clothes to change into. As Gale walked out of one of the rooms in Beetee's clothes, he saw a picture of his dad and an older man. "That's my dad," he said before giving his words any thought.

"Gale Hawthorne!" I thought you looked familiar. "You have your mother's face and your father's build," Beetee said motioning to Gale to come closer. As Gale sat next to his wheelchair, Beetee continued, "How is my old friend, Rick?"

Madge stepped out of the other room; Gale looked at her and answered the older man's questions about his family.

Mags walked closer to Gale and Beetee as she contributed, "Rick was about your age when we first met him. Such a wonderful, driven man. He loved that wife of his. And you too. Told me he never wanted to see you stand in the square for a reaping. He would've given his life before he'd ever let you stand for a reaping." Mags ran a hand lovingly over Gale's cheeks.

She then turned to Madge and said, "You there, a replica of Maysilee. She was just sixteen years old when I met her. Sweet and innocent, but fearless. She was really strong in the games."

Surprised, Madge asked, "You knew my aunt?"

Mags nodded and said, "I'm a Victor. So is Beetee. I didn't know her well. I was mentoring that year and I met both Maysilee and Haymitch briefly for the quarter quell. Quite a pair they were." Mags sighed sadly and continued, "He's never forgiven himself for letting her die. After he won, determined to end the games, he began strategizing a rebellion. He's the one that recruited both of your fathers into the rebellion."

Madge and Gale settled on the table next to Mags and eagerly waited for her to tell them things both their families had shielded them from.

Mags brought some tea for them as she gave Beetee his medicine. He brought his wheelchair next to the table and said, "I met your father when he was just twenty-five years old. He loved you more than anything in the world. He was smart and determined. The Capitol bombed District Twelve in year 55 because Haymitch protested in the games. Both of your fathers, Rick and James, saved as many as they could from the Town and the Seam in the District. Then soldiers from Thirteen picked up all the survivors from the woods as well as some of the Victors from the Capitol. The war with the Capitol went on for three years."

"So our fathers knew each other?" Madge asked Beetee.

Both Beetee and Mags shared a look of surprise and turned to the young couple as Mags said, "Knew each other? They were best friends."

Immediately Madge said, "But my dad's never mentioned Gale's dad."

At the same time Gale said, "My dad's never mentioned her dad."

Gale and Madge shared a look and he continued, "Madge and I just met for the first time, two days ago - coincidentally."

Mags shook her head sadly and left the table. She came back with an old picture of a dark-haired six-year old boy and a blonde-haired four-year old girl holding hands and laughing with mischievous gray and blue eyes."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	3. Home

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. Thanks to all the guest reviewers since I can't do it personally, but please keep your comments coming because I love to hear from you.**

* * *

**Home**

Madge and Gale looked at each other surprised and Gale explained, "My family lives in District Two and I've never heard my father even mention Madge's family. We've never been back to District Twelve."

Beetee sadly nodded at Mags and rolled his wheelchair away as he said, "It's time for me to go rest."

Mags sighed deeply and said, "Rick and James were the best of friends even though their backgrounds were completely different. They had both met through Haymitch and their drive for freedom made them both good friends. Both of them loved the two of you and wanted freedom badly for your sake. James was a genius with strategy so he worked closely with the Lead Soldier, Boggs, of District Thirteen. Rick was a genius with weapons and snares. He and Beetee worked very closely together to create bombs and other weapons. This war was like any other and the lines of ethics blurred long before anyone realized it happened. The rebel soldiers were dying by the hundreds and we were close to losing the war. Beetee and Rick had developed a bomb that was un-ethical by all means. The power-hungry, corrupt President of Thirteen, Coin, used that bomb to put an end to the war. She dropped the bomb and made it seem like Snow dropped it. Many innocent children died in that bombing. Several medics died in that bombing." Mags sighed again and looked at Madge as she said, "Your aunt, Prim Undersee, died in that bombing."

Madge gasped with tears in her eyes and Gale took her hand as he rubbed circles soothingly on the back of her hand. Madge let a few tears fall out as she said, "My dad blames General Hawthorne for her death, doesn't he? He's never gotten over her. That's why they don't talk of each other. That's why our families have never met."

Gale finished for her, "That's why we've never been back to District Twelve."

He looked up at Mags and she answered the question in his eyes, "Don't blame your father. He was young; he got caught up in the war. You have to understand the kind of horror he was trying to end for our nation's children. But, yes, your father blames himself for the death of all those innocent children…for Prim's death. He loved her like a sister too; he's probably never forgiven himself. After the war ended, we were all broken inside. All the rebel leaders scattered throughout the nation. Though we would give our lives for each other, it's been too painful to stay in each other's lives. Rick threw himself into creating a new Panem so people like him, Snow and Beetee wouldn't be able to hurt innocent people. Beetee also blames himself. That is why we live out here away from civilization. I don't think what they did was right in designing that bomb, but it ended the war and saved countless lives. All we can do now, in the aftermath, is move forward and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Tears sprang to Gale's eyes. Of course he knew how much his father loved him and their family. What had he done comparing his father to a monster like Snow? Gale looked at Madge and knew he had to go home to apologize to his father and truly thank him for everything he'd done for the nation. He decided he would take Madge home and then he would go home. He would apologize to his dad in person.

Mags broke into his concentration again and said, "Rick and James brought forth a lot of very good changes. The world that we all grew up in forced kids to become adults at the age of eighteen. That cruel world considered sixteen year olds 'legal and of age'." Mags practically spit the last words out as if they were venom. She took a calming breath and continued, "Both your fathers insisted that the kids needed to stay kids longer and enjoy a real childhood. They pushed for a law that made a child legally an adult at the age of twenty-four. Some of the young people at the time thought that was too late so there was an allowance made to the law to make them 'legally of marriageable age without parental consent' at twenty-two." She patted both their cheeks lovingly and said with a gleam in her eye, "Did you know that the last few months of the war, you were both inseparable?"

Gale and Madge both looked at each other and shook their heads. Mags continued, "Audra Undersee wanted to go to the Capitol to fight. She wanted revenge for her sister and she didn't want Prim to go alone, who was also determined to go to the front lines of the war. So they both went and left you," Mags turned to Madge and took her hand in hers as she continued, "With Hazelle, who stayed back in Thirteen to take care of both of you. She was pregnant then with her second child. Thirteen didn't have many kids and very few kids had survived the bombing of Twelve. Everyone in Thirteen adored both of you. Gale would hold your hand and you followed him around everywhere. You'd both run through the hallways; you were always up to some mischief together." Mags laughed and continued, "But no one ever complained about either of you so Hazelle never knew of the chaos you caused."

Gale and Madge laughed as Mags continued nostalgic, "You'd come hide in my cabin when you caused problems elsewhere. You would ask for a story and both of you would fall asleep holding hands. I took this picture of you one day in my cabin. I think that day you had both snuck into the humming-bird room and set a few birds free." Mags smiled.

"The humming-bird room?" Madge questioned.

"District Thirteen was all underground. In the Defense department, they had created a meadow with real humming birds. Thirteen had studied the birds to develop their flying and defense technology. No one ever figured out how the two of you got through the security measures to get into that room." Mags laughed and said, "The birds escaped into the hallways and there was chaos everywhere; most of the residents of Thirteen had never even seen birds before. They thought we were under attack from the Capitol." All three of them laughed at that.

Gale looked at Madge and appraised her in a different light. She was practically a stranger even though she had never felt like one to him and now he understood why; she was his very first friend. He searched through the deep crevices of his mind. He was six; he should have some memories of her. She was too young to remember him, but he wasn't. He could remember their first house in District Two; he could even remember first day of school in Two, but he couldn't remember anything about the little girl standing next to him in the picture.

Gale and Madge stayed the night with the older couple. After they went to the bed, the young couple settled on the sofa for a bit. Gale picked up Madge's hand, still bothered by not being able to remember her. He felt a loss from time lost with Madge, but couldn't wrap his head around the feeling. _What does it even mean?_ He turned her delicate fingers around and rubbed her palm as if that would conjure up some memories. Sadly none came.

In the morning Mags said to Gale, "Will you be kind enough to cut some wood for us before you leave?" Gale nodded and headed out.

* * *

After some time Madge went out to look for Gale and found him with an axe and lots of wood beside him. He probably needed to let out some frustration; Madge wanted to help him, but didn't know how to. She felt an insurmountable amount of need to comfort him. Unlike her, he was a closed book; he kept his thoughts hidden. Last night he played with her fingers, but said nothing; she had no idea what went through his head. When Mags talked about Maysilee, Gale had held her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. He kept her grounded, but she didn't know what to do for him.

Madge looked up at his sweat covered tanned, muscular chest. While cutting the wood, he'd taken off his shirt. Madge felt heat rise to her cheeks; she had never seen a boy in that state of undress before. She and Cato did not have a very physical relationship. They kissed a lot, but hadn't taken things any further. The night before Cato left for home, he had wanted to take it further, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her conservative parents had instilled in her to wait till after marriage and the blonde grew up taking those morals to heart.

Mags nudged her shoulder with a sparkle in her eye and said, "Pretty, isn't he?"

Madge smiled embarrassed and defended herself without being prompted, "We're just friends. I was just thinking how coincidental it was that we ran into each other the way we did."

"I believe in fate and the old saying: coincidental encounters happen because we influence our own destiny," Mags explained. Madge smiled back politely.

After Gale finished chopping the wood and stacking it in a pile just outside the house, he showered and dressed in his own clothes. Mags gave them Beetee's old car to drive to District Twelve. Both Gale and Madge hugged the older couple as they left.

Gale sighed and started the car as they waved to the older couple. "Gale, what's wrong?" Madge asked placing her hand on his forearm.

He shook his head as he put the car into gear. She sighed thinking he wasn't going to talk, but after a few minutes he started on his own. "I understand my dad better now and I've been really hard on him. I understand now why he always drilled ethics and morality into me. He's been a kind and loving, but a very demanding father. He always made sure that we all did well in school and made something out of our life. When I was younger I wanted to be just like my dad. I wanted to go into the military. As I got older, I started working out with my dad and I grew up idolizing him, but in the past few years I lost that. I went off to college and went through a wild time."

Madge interrupted him and said, "You? Really? You're so…_not_ wild. You're so serious and stoic."

"Did you just call me boring?" he asked offended.

She shrugged and said, "Well…you are pretty straight-laced."

Gale laughed and said, "If I was straight-laced, I would've saved my parents a lot of heart ache. I met my friends, Thom and Bristel at College and they got me into music. I learned to play the guitar and music became my life. My grades suffered dramatically because all I wanted to do was play the guitar and go to parties."

Madge smiled and said, "I just can't picture it, but I'll believe you. Go on…so you were partying all the time and your grades were falling down the drain. I bet your dad flipped out over that."

Gale laughed again and said, "You got it. He did. He made me come home from college and he made me fill out an application for the Military. I did it happily because I always wanted to go into the Military. I applied and took a series of their tests; I got selected for the Black Ops Training."

"You did?" Madge asked surprised and impressed. "That's the most highly trained group in the nation. Those guys can do anything and kill in the blink of an eye."

Gale's face darkened and he said, "I know. I was really happy when selected for the group and my dad was really proud of me. So I went to the training."

Gale stopped talking and Madge looked at him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand now why you were so against fighting and how you were able to get that gun out of Finnick's hands so quickly." She touched his arm again and Gale snapped out of his dark thoughts.

He turned to her and said, "I want to tell you. At first the training was really cool and we learned a lot. But then slowly it started to sync into my head that I would have to kill. Even if they were bad guys I would still have to kill a human. I didn't even like breaking dummies. Still, I excelled in training and graduated. My dad was really proud of me and I didn't know how to tell him this wasn't the life I wanted. I moved back home because the Military gave me six months to officially join. A few days ago, I came back home late from a party, as I had done every day for the last couple months, and my dad got really mad at me. It's already been three months since I graduated; he wanted me to join already because we've had some trouble from people who want to overthrow the government. My dad wanted me to go fight at the borders where the agitators live and defend our nation. That night I finally told him I didn't want this life. He said I had no right to decide that _after_ going through the training. I shouldn't have taken up a spot of the Black Ops training if I wasn't going to join. We argued. In anger, I told him he was just like Snow because he was taking choices away from me."

Madge gasped at that and said, "Gale!"

"I know. I know. I should've never said that and I understand it even better now after talking to Mags. But I was mad and it just came out. He kicked me out of the house and that was the night I met you on the train."

"No wonder you were so out of it that night. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take you home and then I'm going home to apologize to my dad."

"Will you join the Military?"

Gale sighed deeply and said, "I still don't want to do that. I don't know what I'll do. I'm hoping by the time I get home I'll know what to do. But I know now that if my dad really wants me to join the Military then I won't disappoint him. Not after everything he did for me."

She pouted and said, "I hate that you may have to do something you don't want to do."

* * *

"Well, you know what they say…'welcome to adulthood'! Enjoy your last two years." Madge stuck her tongue out at him. They decided that they wouldn't tell her family who he really was. Excited to see District Twelve he agreed to go along with the little lie. He'd heard all about it from his parents, but never visited the place of his birth.

They reached District Twelve by evening and she gave him directions to her house. As soon as they pulled up in front of the Mayor's mansion, her mother ran out and practically pulled Madge out of the car. "Madge! What are you doing here?" She eyed the young man her daughter travelled with.

Madge hugged her mother back and said, "Surprise, mama. See I made it all the way home on my own. I wanted to surprise you and daddy by coming home for the party tomorrow."

"Your father is not going to be happy. Madge, you need to learn to take responsibility and not do stupid things impulsively." Mrs. Undersee scolded. She had her back to Gale, so he took the opportunity to smile wide and wink at Madge. She scowled at him. He laughed.

The Mayor walked out and before Madge could say anything, he put his hand up to stop her. James Undersee turned his gaze on Gale. The young man squared his shoulders and said, "I'm Gale Watts from District Five, Sir. I met Madge on her way home and I…"

Fortunately Gale was a popular name outside District Two as well. Madge cut him off and piped in excitedly, "Daddy, Gale helped me get home. When I first got on the train a really nice family, Cinna, Portia and their cute daughter, Effie, sat next to me. But then they got off in District Two. I got off the train to look at something at the station in the Capitol and I missed the train. All my stuff and money were on the train. If it wasn't for Gale, I don't know what I would've done. And daddy, you won't believe it. We got stranded in the middle of nowhere in District Eleven and we ran into Mags and Beetee." The Mayor's face hardened immediately at their names. Madge noticed, but chose to ignore as she excitedly continued, "They helped us once I told them my full name. They even let us borrow their car. We promised you'd get it back to them."

The Mayor turned to Gale and said, "You look familiar. Does your family have any connection to District Twelve?"

Gale looked at Madge and she piped in once again, "Dad, Gale's family, the Watts, fought for the rebellion in District Five. His dad played a key role in the rebellion. Gale was only two years old when we won our freedom. Now he's an aspiring musician." She pointed to Gale's guitar.

The Mayor smiled and said, "Thank you for helping Madge. Why don't you come in?" He patted Gale on the back and said, "I've never been able to trust anyone that didn't support the rebellion." Gale noticed Madge cringe at that, but she walked in with her parents.

The Mayor turned to Madge and said, "You are in big trouble, young lady. How many times have I told you to give up your silly childish impulses and behave like the adult you're about to become. Madge, you may not legally be an adult, but you're not a child anymore either. You need to think about consequences before you do something stupid. What if Gale hadn't been there to help you?"

Madge lowered her head and said, "Sorry, daddy. I promise I won't ever do anything like that again. I really have learned my lesson. I was really scared at the train station by myself. There was even a really scary man dressed in pink and purple." Madge raised her eyes to look at her father and pouted adorably. "I was so scared, daddy. I'll never do anything like this again."

Gale controlled the urge to laugh. Madge wasn't scared; she could scare anyone away. She was totally playing her father and from the looks of the hug he was giving his daughter; she'd succeeded. As the Mayor hugged his daughter and protectively put an arm around her, she winked at Gale and they all walked into the house.

"Gale, this is my sister, Rue." Madge said pointing to a younger version of herself with the same blonde hair, same blue eyes and same flawless skin. Gale put his hand forward to shake hers, but Rue completely ignored the hand and hugged Gale excitedly. As they ate dinner, Rue quickly grabbed the seat to his right.

"So, Gale, tell me about your music," the Mayor demanded. Thankfully this was a subject Gale could talk about for hours.

"I'll pretty much play anything on the guitar, but fusion jazz-rock is my favorite type of music," Gale stopped suddenly as his voice took on a high pitch at the word, 'music'. Madge looked up at Gale from across the table and raised an eyebrow at him. He glared back at her and moved his head minutely motioning to her sister sitting next to him. Rue had taken off her shoes and she was rubbing her feet up and down his leg.

When Madge just gave him a confused look back, he turned his head to glare at Rue. She smiled sweetly and removed her foot from his leg. After dinner, Gale caught Madge's arm to keep her in the room alone and complained, "Your sister was playing footsies with me under the dinner table."

Madge giggled and said, "Don't worry. Rue's crushes never last more than a few days. You better not take advantage of her."

"Madge! She's seventeen; I'm twenty-four years old."

"Shh! Everyone here thinks you're twenty, remember?" she scolded.

"I don't care. I don't want your sister to flirt with me. Tell her," he whispered glaring at her.

Just then Rue walked back in the room and asked, "What're you guys whispering about?"

"Rue, Gale's not interested in girls." Madge said sweetly and freed herself from Gale's grasp as she walked out the door. He groaned as she left them both alone in the room.

Rue smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just joking because I thought you and Madge were together and not telling my dad."

Gale laughed and said, "Me and Madge? That's funny."

"Hey! My sister is a beautiful, wonderful person. Any guy would be lucky to have her," Rue scolded.

Gale stopped laughing immediately and said, "I won't deny any of that. We're just friends. Not exactly each other's type."

After dinner, the five of them settled on the sofas and Mrs. Undersee asked Gale to play something for them. He was happy to oblige.

The next morning, Madge took Gale for a walk through the main parts of the District. Her dad had asked them to stop by the Suit Store so Gale could get fitted for the party in the evening. She walked him through the old Seam pointing out different things. She showed him where the mines once stood, she showed him where the fence used to stand and finally she took him to the Hawthorne Museum.

"This was your old house. You were probably born here," she said as they walked through the little three-room old house. In honor of General Rick Hawthorne, District Twelve had constructed a replica of his old house exactly where it once stood before the bombing destroyed it. The tiny house, surrounded by a lush garden, served as a museum that showcased the harsh, life of a miner in poverty under Snow's regime in District Twelve.

Gale walked through the tiny house and marveled at how different his current life was from the life he was born into. Now, they lived in District Two in a house where his bedroom alone was bigger than this whole house. Once again his parent's achievements amazed him; they'd gone from this life of poverty to the success they now had. He was prouder of his parents in this moment than he'd ever been.

Gale hugged Madge and said, "Thank you for bringing me here. I've always wanted to visit District Twelve, but I didn't think I would ever get to see my old house…my birthplace."

She hugged him back and they continued their tour through the rest of the District. She showed him the Town Square where they may have had to stand for reapings if the rebellion hadn't happened. She showed him the woods where he may have hunted illegally, like his father, if the rebellion hadn't happened.

Since their talk with Mags, both Gale and Madge had a better idea of what life may have been like without the rebellion. For the first time, they were eternally thankful to everyone that fought in the rebellion.

* * *

Madge dressed in the white sun-dress her mother laid out on her bed. The blonde curled her hair and left it mostly loose, flowing down her shoulders; she tied just a few strands back with a pink ribbon. Years ago, her mother had given Madge her aunt's token from the games. Madge fastened the gold mockingjay pin to her dress and looked in the mirror once before going down to the party that was already well underway. As the Mayor of the District, her father always hosted a big party at their house to kick off the summer and the blonde wanted nothing more than to attend this party. Since being away at College for the last two years, she had missed this party. No matter how much she begged her parents, they never let her come home for it since college only went on for another week and she'd be home after that anyway.

As she walked down the steps, music filled her ears as excitement brewed with every step she took. Madge loved dancing more than anything else. She wove through the men in suits and women in pretty summer dresses until she ran into her dad, "You look beautiful, darling," he said hugging her.

"Thanks, daddy," she replied.

"Are you going to lead the dance tonight?" her dad asked.

Madge smiled wide and said, "Of course, daddy. I've missed doing it the last few years. I can't wait."

"Perfect. I think Peeta will be here soon with his family," her dad said happily. Madge made a sour face in her head, but smiled at her dad. She didn't want to see Peeta; last summer had been _awkward_. She and Peeta had dated in high school and then broken up the summer after graduation. Peeta wanted to stay in District Twelve; she wanted to travel throughout the country. They had different dreams and aspirations. He still wanted her back and that made summers at home very awkward.

Madge continued walking through the party until she saw Gale sitting at one of the tables in the yard. She walked up to him and raised an eyebrow at him with one hand on her hip. He looked up at her, smiled and said, "Pretty dress!"

"You clean up pretty nice yourself," she said realizing how handsome he looked in a dark suit, with a white shirt underneath the jacket.

Gale rolled his eyes and said, "I can't believe your dad made me rent a suit for the party. The tie's choking me. We have a party every year to kick off the summer too, but we don't' dress stuffy like this for it."

Madge laughed and said, "We have this party every year and when I'm home for it, I start the party officially by leading the first dance. It's an old District Twelve tradition to start any celebration with that dance."

"What kind of dance?" he asked mischievously.

She shrugged and said, "It's an old song from the Seam." Gale raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "I was going to ask if you wanted to dance with me, but I just remembered you didn't grow up here so you probably don't know it."

"I'll have you know my parents raised me with all the District Twelve traditions. At least I'm from the Seam," he said standing up.

"It's really fast paced. You think you could keep up?" she challenged.

He placed a hand at his heart and said, "I guess I have to now to protect my family's honor and reputation." Just then her dad called her name on the microphone. Madge smiled at Gale and motioned for him to follow.

Gale and Madge took their place in front of all the other couples lined up for the dance. "Try to follow me and keep up," Madge said. Gale shrugged and the music began.

The music was fast paced all the way through. Back when there was a division between the Seam and the Town, the Seam folks created this happy song. Madge was sure Gale would embarrass himself and then she would have a reason to tease him endlessly about messing up a dance from the Seam since he was originally from the Seam. To say he surprised her would be an understatement. Gale moved to the fast paced steps effortlessly, lifting her from his left to right, spinning her and dipping her with an ease of a strong, well-practiced dancer. Soon Madge's irritation at his skill turned to excitement. They both laughed and threw themselves into the dance more than they'd ever done before. The end of the dance was always a competition between all the couples because the man needed to dip the woman as low as he could and hold her in place until the judging finished without resting his knee on the ground.

Madge eyed Gale's tall frame and resigned herself to not winning again this year. Usually someone short and strong won the competition. In the past, she'd chosen her partners carefully, but she never won. Three years ago, she and Peeta came in second place and that was the closest she'd ever come to winning. Her mom and dad used to win it every year when she was younger. Since she had become old enough to take part, they usually didn't. Her sister was also probably somewhere on the dance floor with her best friend, Thresh.

Madge sighed again, though it was clear that Gale knew the song and dance, he probably didn't know about the competition at the end. The blonde scolded herself for forgetting about the competition over the need to tease Gale. To her surprise she realized that Gale had a way of taking over all her thoughts.

Soon enough the song came to an end. Gale surprised her once again when he dipped her so low that she was no more than an inch off the ground. She looked up into his eyes surprised. He'd bent his knees slightly, but they weren't touching the ground. She had no idea how he was possibly holding her weight in that awkward position that low to the ground. Madge moved her hands up his arm to his biceps and smiled. "You didn't tell me you knew this dance," she complained.

He laughed and said, "You didn't ask. Don't tell me you actually thought that my parents, from the Seam, didn't teach me _THE_ dance from the Seam. We always start all our parties with this dance too. My mom and dad still lead it off and they win every year. I've never won with my dad around, but I figured I could easily take on this room full of mostly Townies."

Madge laughed and then she looked seriously, apologetically into his eyes and asked, "Am I heavy?"

"Light as a flower," he replied seriously as he looked into her eyes. Madge stared back into his eyes and time seemed to stop as she found herself fascinated by his gray eyes with little flecks of gold reminding her of little rays of sunshine on a cloudy day. She watched his eyes get darker as the gold in them disappeared magically.

Someone cleared their throat; Madge looked up and smiled embarrassed. "The judging is over, Madge. You won," Peeta said.

Gale looked at the blonde-haired man standing next to them and picked Madge up as he straightened them both into standing positions. Madge released Gale's hands and awkwardly hugged Peeta. "Gale, this is Peeta Mellark. His dad owns Mellark Baked Goods." She gestured from Gale to Peeta and said, "Peeta, this is my friend, Gale Watts, from District Five."

Peeta shook Gale's hand and said, "Yes, I heard you helped Madge get home safely. Thank you; I owe you."

Gale looked at Madge questioningly and she shrugged her shoulders. She knew Gale wanted to ask why Peeta was thanking him or owed him. Madge sighed. If only she could explain that one easily. Before she could say anything, her dad walked up to the trio and patted Gale on the back as he said, "Congratulations, young man. Where did you learn that dance?"

Before Gale answered, Madge piped in, "I taught him, daddy. Gale's a very quick study. We've practiced every day since I met him." The Mayor patted Gale's shoulder again.

He turned to his daughter and said, "Why don't you and Peeta take a walk; it's nice out."

"Daddy!" she glowered.

The Mayor gave his daughter a stern look while an unspoken conversation passed between them; Gale caught the exchange, but Peeta missed it.

Gale watched Madge walk off with Peeta, practically stomping her feet. _How could Peeta possibly be oblivious to that? _James Undersee turned the full force of his gaze on Gale and said, "_Gale_, why don't you and I talk about where you _really_ learned to dance like that."

* * *

**A/N: Still sound good? Favorite parts?**

**PS I know I said I would try to post a chapter a day...but I don't think I'll be able to do that. I haven't finished the next chapter and I'm out of town the next couple of days. So chapter 4 will probably be sometime over the weekend...sorry!**


	4. Diverging Paths

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the wonderful response to this quick and short story. You guys are an amazing inspiration to keep writing.**

* * *

**Diverging Paths**

Gale startled awake when a soft hand clamped down on his mouth. "Shh. It's me, Madge," she whispered.

Gale's eyes adjusted to the dark in the room and finally he could make out the outline of Madge's body. He quickly covered himself with a blanket since he slept only in boxers. "Madge, what're you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?" He asked removing her hand from his mouth.

"Keep your voice down. Do you have any idea how much trouble I would be in if my parents saw me in here?" she asked.

"Then why're you here?" he asked irritated.

"I couldn't leave without saying bye," she answered innocently.

"What? Where are you going?" he asked surprised.

"Shh. You'll wake up everyone in the house." Madge sighed dramatically and started talking really fast, "Look. My dad will never accept Cato; his family supported Snow during the rebellion. My dad thinks Peeta is perfect for me; he wants me to marry Peeta when I finish college. So I'm leaving."

"Madge, just talk to your dad. He loves you. He's not going to force you to marry Peeta if you don't want to," Gale reasoned.

"You mean just like your dad loves you and wouldn't force you to go into the Military?" she asked not even feeling bad about her hurtful words.

"Madge!" he warned.

"Listen, I'm leaving; I just came to say bye. Thank you for all your help. I'll be in touch at some point with you. I hope everything works out with your dad."

"You were planning on leaving me here?" he asked unbelievably as he grabbed her hand to hold her in place. Madge shrugged so he continued, "What do you think your dad will do to me once he's figured out you ran away from home? What am I supposed to say to him in the morning?" Madge shrugged so he continued, "After the dance last night, he's become really suspicious of me. It was just luck that his friends Cashmere and Brutus called him away to talk. But he thinks there's something going on between you and me. He questioned me a lot about how long I've known you and how we met. He thinks we're dating. Even if I can convince him I just met you recently and there's nothing going on between us, how long do you think it'll be before he figures out who I really am?"

"Hmmm," she said tapping her chin. "Then come with me."

"And have your family think I abducted you in the middle of the night? Only cowards run away in the middle of the night with a girl," he stated offended.

"Why do you even care what they think? And you're not abducting me or convincing me to run away. Let them think whatever they want. I'm going to District Six. Cato and I will get married and then I'll be back here in less than a week. Ever since Annie talked about how romantic it would be to run away and get married, it's all I can think about. To top it off, once I'm married, my parents will have to accept Cato," she explained her plan as if it was really just that simple.

Gale got out of bed and quickly dressed. _She is really crazy!_ He didn't think Madge was doing the right thing and he didn't think it would be as simple as she explained to him. But he was sure of three things: he didn't want anyone to catch Madge in his bedroom in the middle of the night and he didn't want her father to find out who he really was or that Madge was gone. _How did I get myself in this situation?_ If his parents knew what he was about to do, they would really be ashamed of him.

So in the middle of the night, against his better judgment, Gale let Madge talk him into taking her away from the safety of her house and her loved ones. Her dad had already sent Beetee's car back so Gale and Madge took off towards the train station. Madge knew the train schedules so they arrived at the station just in time to board a train. She paid for two tickets to District Six and they found two seats together in one of the compartments.

Madge rested her head against his shoulder and just as she was about to fall asleep, Gale said, "Madge, I feel like a coward taking you away from your house in the middle of the night. This doesn't feel right."

She looked up at him and said, "You're not taking me away. I left on my own. You don't have to feel any guilt. You're just going home. As for me, my home is with Cato. I love him."

"Still. I think you should've at least tried to talk to your dad about Cato. He may have surprised you and accepted your relationship with him."

Madge laughed bitterly and said, "I know my dad. He will never accept anyone that supported Snow."

"Yes, but Cato was just a child then. It's not like Cato supported Snow. His parents supported Snow," Gale reasoned.

"Gale, you don't know my dad; he's really strict and conservative. He'll hold it against Cato. He won't accept Cato unless he's my husband." When Gale was about to throw another argument her way, she put her finger to his lips and said, "You're my friend. You're not doing anything wrong. I'm the one that ran away from home. You didn't take me away. I'm the one going against my parents' wishes. When Cato and I go back, I'll explain it all to my dad. He won't hate you or hold it against you; I promise."

"He already hates my family. He's going to hate me regardless of what you say," Gale said. As he said the words, he realized they made him sad. He wanted Madge's parents to like him. _Where did that come from?_ Gale refused to let his mind answer that question and he closed his eyes and let sleep take over once again.

By mid-afternoon they arrived in District Six and as they walked off the train, Gale felt nauseous, but didn't know exactly why. Madge turned to him and said, "You don't have to get off with me; I can go from here on my own. I have Cato's address."

Her words felt like a punch in the gut and he thought he may actually throw up. Gale shook his head and they walked out of the train station. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and that's when it hit him. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't let her go. _How did this happen to me? When did his happen to me?_ Gale realized he always wanted Madge to walk next to him…to always be at his side. On impulse, he took her hand in his own as she chatted nervously about seeing Cato after so many months.

Gale rubbed slow circles on the back of her hand with his thumb trying to pay attention to her words, but otherwise occupied with his own thoughts. His mind was busy surveying every street – scheming ways to pick up Madge in his arms and run away from District Six with her. He didn't want her to find Cato. He wanted her to go home with him. Even if they didn't go home, he could spend the rest of his life wandering around the country with Madge. Madge, herself was an adventure and he didn't want this adventure to end. He wanted Madge. It wasn't even just Madge; he liked himself better when he was around her. She could make him smile easily and she brought out protectiveness in him that he had never felt for anyone other than his family. There was no denying that she was _too_ impulsive, but she even made a realist like him feel impulsive. Gale had never felt this way about anyone and that's when he realized…it was this feeling that was missing from all his past relationships.

General Rick Hawthorne's son, a trained Black Ops soldier, Gale Hawthorne, who thought his heart wasn't wired to love, had fallen in love. Gale sucked in a deep breath and his feet stopped on their own. Madge came to a stop as the strength in his grip on her hand halted her progress forward. She turned back to look at him and said, "Gale?" When he just stared at her, she took a step closer and asked, "Are you alright?"

No, he wasn't alright. He wasn't strong enough to see her walk off into another man's arms. Just yesterday, she'd walked off with Peeta and it didn't bother him a bit. His heart answered, _that's because Peeta wasn't a real threat. _Gale pulled her a tad closer and said, "This is where I let you go."

"What?" she asked surprised with panic in her voice and eyes.

"Madge, do you love Cato? I mean really love him?" he asked. She nodded. "Then this is where I let you go. I need to go home and apologize to my dad. I need to join the Military and carry through on my responsibilities."

"But..." she stuttered.

He dropped her hand and put a finger on her lips as he said, "Promise me you won't do anything else impulsively. You're a good, strong person. Just remember to always think through things before you have the urge to act on an impulse. Take care of you." He placed the strap of his guitar around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Gale wanted her to have a piece of him. Before she could get another word out, he turned around and disappeared quickly into the crowd.

He wanted to, but he didn't turn around. Walking away from her was harder than anything else he'd ever done. He wouldn't be able to do it twice. Gale's steps picked up speed and before he knew it he was running full strength. He had no idea how long he ran, but the pouring rain finally stopped him and brought him back to his senses. He felt his heart crashing inside his chest; the sharp pain almost making it impossible to breathe. There was only one person Gale needed at the moment. He found a phone and dialed her number.

"Ma!" he said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Gale! Where are you? How are you, baby? I've been worried sick," Hazelle rattled on.

Hearing his mother's voice finally broke the dam of tears he was holding back, "Ma…I-I…"

He knew she heard the desperation in his voice; she'd heard the tears. Immediately, Hazelle said, "Where are you, Gale? Is there a hoverport close by? Can you get there?" Her voice was strong yet urgent.

"Yeah. I'm in Six," he replied wiping his tears scolding himself for crying.

"Go there right now. There will be a ticket waiting with your name on it." Hazelle assured.

* * *

"Zelle, do you really think I'm a heartless father?" Rick asked unbelievably.

"No, Rick, of course I don't. I think you're a wonderful father. You and Gale just don't see eye-to-eye right now so let me go pick him up. Obviously something bad has happened. You know Gale is not one to cry no matter how hard things get."

Rick's features softened and he hugged his beautiful wife. "I know that, Hazelle. I know Gale better than anyone else. Trust me and let me go pick him up. I'm not going to yell at him at a time when he needs my understanding."

Hazelle wrapped her arms around her loving husband and kissed his cheek, "I trust you. I just…"

"I know you want to go, but I think he needs a man-to-man talk more than his momma right now." Rick said kissing her cheek teasingly.

Hazelle laughed and swatted at his chest, "He's always going to need his momma more than anyone else."

Rick bent his head down to kiss her and said, "I've got this one." He kissed her head once and headed out the door.

The security officers at the hoverport allowed Rick access all the way to where the passengers would disembark; this was another reason he wanted to come himself. He had been strong for Hazelle, but hearing about Gale's state from her had even worried him. This just wasn't like Gale. Rick rebuked himself for losing his temper and kicking Gale out of the house. _How could I have said those words to him? He's my son._

One-by-one the passengers got off the hovercraft. Rick waited patiently for his son and then finally after what seemed like an eternity, Gale emerged wearing the same clothes he had left home in, a few days ago. His dark gray shirt was dirty and ripped in a couple of places. His blue jeans seemed more faded than when he left. Rick almost took a breath of relief at seeing Gale physically healthy until he recognized that his son looked sad.

As Gale walked closer to him, the surprise on his face was clear at seeing his father there. Gale stopped a few feet from Rick and the two eyed each other. Without a word, Rick opened his arms and instantly Gale stepped into his father's embrace. Gale squeezed his father as he rested his head on Rick's shoulder. Words were not necessary; Rick knew his son came back with a broken heart. He had been there; he remembered when he first proposed to Hazelle and she said no. For days, Rick had walked around feeling hopeless. Gale had the same look on his face. He patted Gale's back and took him home.

In the car, after a bit of silence, Rick asked, "You want to talk about it, son?" Gale looked down at his legs as he played with a thread at the hem of his shirt. He shook his head. "Does she have a name?"

Gale looked up surprised at his dad and Rick knew he was right. Gale had lost his heart. Rick sighed; his son wasn't even willing to talk about it. This was bad. They were so alike that Rick knew this wasn't something Gale would get over easily. If Hazelle hadn't finally said yes to him, Rick knew that he would probably still be a single man.

As he pulled up on their driveway, Gale turned to him and spoke for the first time, "Dad, please don't tell Ma."

"I won't," Rick assured his son.

* * *

Posy launched herself at Gale as soon as he walked in the door. "I missed you, Gale. I'm so glad you're home."

Gale put on a cheerful face and said, "I was only gone a few days. And see, I'm back. Just like I told you that I would see you soon." Gale carried Posy into the house and hugged his mom.

Hazelle wrapped both arms around him and kissed his cheeks as she said, "My baby."

"Ma, I am legally an adult, you know that right?" Gale teased his mother; he didn't like seeing tears in her eyes.

"You'll always be my baby. Are you hungry?" she asked taking in his state.

Gale shook his head and said, "No. I'm just tired. I just want to sleep in my bed." He looked around and asked, "Where are Rory and Vick?"

"They should be home soon, baby. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll bring you some hot tea to help you sleep?" Hazelle said.

Rick laughed and said, "Gale's right, sweetie, he's not a baby. He's old enough to be man of the house."

Hazelle stubbornly shook her head and said, "He's my baby; he doesn't need to be the man of the house. You can keep that status." Rick laughed as he pulled Hazelle into his arms.

Gale smiled at his parents and went up. He saw the worried look in his mom's eyes and heard his dad's assurance, "He'll be fine. He's a Hawthorne." He knew he couldn't tell his parents about Madge. He didn't want to scrape the old wounds and remind his dad of the war. He was lucky to have such loving parents; they'd accepted him back without a single question or reprimand. Instead of happiness, Gale felt crushed under the weight of guilt over his actions and his broken heart. He asked himself a million times how and when he fell in love with Madge, but never came back with a clear answer. It had just happened. She wasn't like anyone else he knew. She was beautiful, smart, impulsive, kind, strong, naive, confident...the list of adjectives to describe her went on and on in his head. He finally closed his eyes and gave way to sleep when the words, _someone else's wife_, also became a way to describe her.

Over the next few days, Gale tried hard to lose himself into his siblings. He spent all his time with Posy, Vick and Rory or sleeping. He knew his gloom worried his parents, but he was doing his best. He felt robbed of all happiness; in that state, how much could he give to anyone else?

Gale looked up surprised when he heard his dad enter his room and close the door behind him. Rick handed Gale a glass and said, "Cheers!"

Gale sniffed at the glass and took a big gulp as he said, "Whiskey?" His dad knew that Gale drank well before the legal age of twenty-two, but his dad had never offered him a drink before.

"You've been moping around the house for a few days now. I thought it was about time we had a real talk," Rick said.

Gale sighed and said, "Dad, I've decided to call my Commanding Officer and join the Military as soon as they'll let me."

Rick looked up at him surprised and sat at the edge of Gale's bed, "Gale, you don't have to join the Military. I was wrong to force you...,"

He didn't let his dad finish as he said, "I want to."

"Why?" Rick asked.

Gale shrugged his shoulders and said, "I've been through the training. It's what I've wanted to do my whole life."

Rick sighed and got up. As he paced in front of Gale he said, "I was only twenty when I met your mom. I had seen her around, but I didn't know her. She was the most beautiful woman and I wanted her more than I wanted anything else. I asked her out and she said no because she didn't think I was serious. She said she'd heard my reputation of going through girlfriends and she wasn't interested. So I proposed to her."

"What?" Gale asked shocked.

"My world was very different from yours. In the old Panem, if you wanted something you had to go for it right away. But it was stupid to propose when we barely knew each other. She obviously said no. Your mom's smart." He took a deep breath and continued, "I moped around for days until one day I finally decided to take control of my destiny. I wanted your mom and I was going to make her fall in love with me. So I did." Rick stopped pacing and looked into Gale's eyes. When Gale just looked back confused at his father, Rick said, "Do you understand what I'm saying, son?" Gale shook his head. Rick sighed and said, "Take control of your destiny. You are a Hawthorne. There isn't a girl out there that couldn't fall in love with you if you set your eyes on her."

"Oh," Gale said realizing his father was here to give him a pep talk to go after Madge. If only he knew that was impossible. She was probably already someone else's wife. He grimaced; he couldn't say those words - not even in his head. He looked up at his father's expectant face and said, "I'm glad things worked out the way they did for you and mom. I just don't think I have love and marriage in my future. It's probably best I devote my life to the Military."

"You'll meet other women," Rick said, but Gale heard it in his father's voice. He didn't even believe that was an option. He and his dad were truly alike. Rick sighed resigned and said, "Whenever you're ready to talk about her..."

As his dad reached his bedroom door, Gale said, "Dad, thank you for everything you did for this country and the things you do for our family every day. You're the best father. I'm sorry I haven't been the greatest son, but I'll make you proud of me."

Rick smiled and said, "I'm already proud of you, Gale."

* * *

Gale played his new guitar in the barracks, entertaining his fellow soldiers. Rory, Vick and Posy had bought him a new guitar just before he left home. Now, he and his team of ten highly trained soldiers was stationed on the outskirts of Panem, at the north-most border of District Seven. The agitators had created a lot of problems in this area and it was his team's assignment to flush them out and arrest them.

It had been three months since he'd been here and they had engaged in gunfire with several of the troublemakers. They had arrested about fifty men and women already and it always surprised them when the attacks still continued. _How many are out there?_

Gale hadn't been able to forget Madge for even a moment. She was right next to him every step of the way. She often held his hands steady as he engaged in gunfire, sometimes she sat across from him when he played the guitar, other times she sat next to him with her head on his shoulder. He knew it wasn't healthy to see her everywhere, but he couldn't help it; his mind conjured her up and put her in arm's reach every day.

He'd just got off the phone with his mom when the first blast went off. Their small barracks were under attack; the agitators had never gotten close enough to their barracks. He and his troop were often attacked when they were out and about, but never here. The gray smoke and debris flying around made it hard to see anything. The bright morning had suddenly turned into a dark night. He surveyed his weapons and sighed with relief; he had three guns and several magazines on him. Gale felt his way back towards the weapon's room, but it was obvious the agitators had targeted that; he couldn't get anywhere close to it. A moan to his left caught his attention. Gale bent down and recognized Gloss, covered in blood. He was guarding the weapons' room. "What happened," Gale asked as he scrounged for something to stop Gloss' bleeding.

"I don't know how they got in here, but several people came dressed in all black. They caught us by surprise. Threw a bomb at the weapon's room and I saw them taking Enobaria, Wiress, Cecilia, Woof and Seeder with them."

"Where are the others?" Gale asked urgently, trying to stop the bleeding. He knew Gloss' injuries were fatal.

"I d-don't k-know," Gloss whispered just as the last breath went out of him.

Gale tried to shake him awake; he couldn't leave one of his men behind. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at his Commanding Officer, Paylor, who said, "Let's go, soldier. There's nothing we can do for Gloss. We have to get the others out." Just then Plutarch and Darius also walked up and took in Gloss' still form. They looked between Gale and Paylor and helped her drag Gale away. His dad had always drilled into him that a soldier never leaves one of his own behind. Gale didn't want to leave Gloss.

The four of them exchanged in brutal gunfire with the agitators as they closed in on them and their fellow soldiers they held captive. After an hour-long intense battle, finally the last agitator fell to the ground and Gale's group moved in to help their fellow soldiers. As they were about to leave, there was a loud blast that threw his troop back several feet just as Paylor shot down the offending agitator. Gale's left shoulder was on fire and bruises covered the rest of his body. Every part of him hurt. Someone put the fire out and Gale found the strength to stand. He helped drag the unconscious members of their troop away from the building that might give any minute. When Gale went in for the last man, Woof, the walls crumbled around them and in a matter of moments debris surrounded them. Luckily a door had fallen around them, shielding them from anything else falling on top of him. Gale closed his eyes; he didn't have enough strength to crawl out of there. After what felt like hours, Gale felt soft hands shake him awake. When he opened his eyes, he found Madge dressed in all white with eyes bluer than the ocean and hair more golden than sunshine. He smiled at her; she was just what he needed in his last moments. "Gale, come on. Get up. We need to get out of here," she said urgently to him.

"I'm tired, Madge. I just want to close my eyes," he said to the angel holding his hand.

"No! I need you. Gale, I need you," she said; this time her voice fainting away from him.

As her voice grew faint, his father's voice grew strong in his head. Gale didn't know how he found the strength to do it, but at his father's insistence he pulled himself and Woof out of the crumbled building.

* * *

"James, honey, come to bed," Audra said, walking into her husband's home office for the tenth time. When he didn't even look at her, she stepped further into the office and said, "Is there anything new on the attack?"

James sighed and said, "Commander Paylor just debriefed the President. They've decided to keep the attack under wraps until they get some real answers from the captured agitators. For now, the attack is only known to High Military Officials and the Mayors."

"How are our soldiers?" Audra asked trying to keep the images of Prim out of her head.

James sighed and motioned her to come forward. He took her hand and said, "I have some bad news." Audra looked at him expectedly. He continued, "Paylor just released the names of the soldiers on her team. One of the names is Gale Hawthorne."

Audra gasped and said, "Rick's and Hazelle's Gale?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Is he...?" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, no. He's safe. He's in the Military hospital in Two; heavily guarded. Their group had some casualties and the rest were all hurt badly."

"We have to go, James. Hazelle must be a mess. We need to leave right away," Audra said urgently.

"I'm going first thing in the morning." James said sighing.

"I'm coming with you," Audra said determinedly.

When James and Audra Undersee reached the Military Hospital in Two, they saw Hazelle outside Gale's room and Audra called out to her friend, "Hazelle?"

Hazelle turned around and hugged her old friend, "Audra, you came."

"Of course; we came as soon as we saw his name on the list of soldiers. How is he? How are you and Rick holding up?"

"He was hurt pretty badly, but he's better now. He just came to yesterday; thank goodness for all the advances in medicines. He broke his left collarbone and has lots of bruises and burns, but he's alright otherwise. He's in a lot of pain, but it gets better every day."

"Can we see him?" Audra asked relieved.

Hazelle nodded just as James asked, "Is Rick here?"

"He's in Gale's room," she explained just as Rick walked out of the room.

Rick and James held each other's gaze until James took a step forward and extended his hand, "How is Gale?"

"He's better. Thank you for coming." Rick took an uncomfortable pause and said, "James, I'm sorry about P-Pri...,"

James hugged his friend and said, "I forgave you a long time ago. I'm sorry for deserting you too." It took a sad event like one of their children getting hurt to bring the two old friends together again.

Audra asked about the other Hawthorne children just when Hazelle asked, "How is my little Madge? I've really missed her."

James and Audra shared a look but said nothing. Just then the doctor walked out and said, "You can go back in."

James patted Rick's back and said, "Come on. I'm looking forward to meeting your brave son who used to ask me endless questions as a child."

They all walked in laughing. "Gale, I want you to meet my dear friends," Rick announced walking in ahead of everyone else with pride for his son in his voice.

Gale, James and Audra looked at each other in horror, just as James said, "You! You are Gale Hawthorne? You lied to us."

Rick quickly stepped in between his son and an angry James and asked, "Lied to you? When did you meet Gale?" Gale lowered his head.

James spat out, "Why don't you ask your son?" He then looked at Gale angrily and asked, "Where is Madge?"

Gale's head popped up at that question as he asked, "What do you mean where is Madge? Didn't she come home?"

James shook his head as Audra cried. James removed a worn sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to Gale. He quickly scanned the letter:

_Dear Mom and Dad, I know you're disappointed in me and you have every right to be. You were right; I do foolish things impulsively. I've let you down. I promise I'll show you I've become responsible and come home after I can prove it and make you proud of me. Don't worry about me; I'm not alone. Please trust me. I love you. Your Madge._

Gale looked up at her father and asked, "She never came back home?"

"No. We've been searching for her everywhere. What did you do to her?" James asked angrily again.

"Why would Gale do anything to Madge? He doesn't even know her," Rick asked confused.

"Of course he knows her. He visited us in Twelve with Madge. He lied about who he was and then he ran away with Madge in the middle of the night," James spat.

Rick shook his head and said, "My son would never run away with a girl in the middle of the night."

James and Rick continued to argue as Audra and Hazelle did their best to calm both men. Gale was the only one that could give answers so eventually they all turned to him. They were all left confused staring at an empty bed. They looked around the tiny room; he was gone.

James started shouting orders at the soldiers to find Gale, muttering he couldn't possibly get out of the hospital with all the security. Rick smiled as he put his arm around Hazelle and said, "You don't really think a handful of soldiers could contain my son if he made up his mind to go, do you?" He looked down at Hazelle and said, "Gale will find her."

* * *

_Why hadn't Madge gone home?_ It made no sense to him. Gale easily slipped through the hospital undetected and went home to quickly pick up some essentials. He changed into regular clothes and took his phone and money as he headed to District Six. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You are so stupid, Gale Hawthorne._ He scolded himself; how could he have just left Madge the way he did in District Six? He should've taken her to Cato's house. He left her to fend for herself just because he was too weak to see her walk into another man's arms. How could he?

Gale took a hovercraft to District Six. He made a phone call to his old friend, Caesar, who now worked in the Capitol. Caesar could find out anything and Gale needed Cato's address.

By the time he arrived in District Six, Caesar had arranged a car for him with directions to Cato's house neatly printed out. Gale drove directly to Cato's house. When he knocked on the door, a man who could only be Cato, from the descriptions Madge had given him, answered the door. Gale noticed the wedding band on the ring finger of his left hand. Cato caught him eyeing the band and smiled goofily as he said, "I just got married a couple of months ago."

Gale steeled his heart to see Madge as someone else's wife and took a deep breath as he said, "I'm an old friend of hers. May I see her?"

Cato narrowed his eyes at Gale momentarily and smiled as recognition set in. Obviously Madge had talked about Gale to Cato. Several different emotions flashed through Gale in that one moment: anxiousness from seeing Madge, fear of seeing her as someone else's wife, relief that Madge had not completely forgotten him, betrayal that Madge had talked about _him_ to her husband, anger that Madge could never be his. Cato's voice shook Gale out of his trance as Cato turned his head back and called out, "Hon, an old friend of yours is here to see you."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh!**

**I really wanted to explore what Gale would've been like if he hadn't had to grow up and become man of the house at 14...if he had a father who took care of him, loved him and understood him? Same for Hazelle too...what if she didn't have to treat Gale as an adult at the age of 14...what if, like all mothers, she could've taken care of Gale until he became an adult...I know it's quick, but I still wanted to explore those relationships...I hope you liked my quick rendition of it. Let me know what you think.**


	5. In Love with Love

**A/N: Thank you, all, for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I'm sorry this update took so long; it's been a crazy month. One more week and then I should have more time. Thank you for bearing with me.**

**Also, for those of you that are reading Love and Friendship Games - I have not given up on that story. I hope to have the next chapter up this week.**

* * *

**In Love with Love**

"My apologies. Where are my manners? Please come in," Cato said stepping aside for Gale to enter. As he walked in Cato continued, "She's told me a lot about you."

Gale tried his best to control the anger he felt. _How could she make him come back here and see her as someone else's wife? _"How is she?" he asked trying to hide the bitterness in his voice; he couldn't even say or think her name.

Cato sighed and said, "It's hard for her without her family. She was very close to her mother so not seeing her has been especially difficult." Cato took another deep breath and said, "Most nights she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night wanting her parents."

Disgust showed on Gale's face. _Why wasn't she going home then? Cato didn't look like the kind of man to keep her away from her family. _It was obvious he cared deeply for her. Before Gale could ask any questions, he saw his petite friend walking towards him. No matter how much he had prepared himself for this moment he possibly could not have. And then she was waving her petite fingers in front of his face, "Gale? What're you doing here?" Before he could answer, she stepped forward to hug him.

Snapping out of his trance, he put his arms around her to first hug her and then pull away as he asked, "Clove? What're you doing here?"

She shared a look of concern with her husband and said, "I live here. Didn't you come to see me?"

Gale closed his eyes as he shook his head; he felt like he was in twilight. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Clove ushered him to the sofa as Cato brought him some water. "You married Cato?" he asked to make sure.

Clove nodded and said, "Yes, we got married about two months ago. You heard about my parents' accident, right?" Gale shook his head so she continued, "Mom and dad both died in a car accident about three months ago. I was in the car with them too. I walked away from it and they both died." Clove broke down into tears and Cato took her into his arms right away.

"Clove, I'm so sorry. I haven't heard anything about the accident or your wedding. I joined the Military around that time and I've been away on a mission, essentially cut off from everyone. I'm sorry about your parents. Do Thom and Bristel know?"

Gale's words only made his friend cry harder and soon she was crying so hard that she could barely breathe. Cato lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs. Gale couldn't believe the twist of fate. He hadn't seen Clove in three years since he left College. She, Thom and Bristel were his best friends there, but after his dad called him back to District Two, he hadn't been able to keep in touch with any of them. Two years ago, he had left for the Black Ops training soon after going home. The only person who could answer his questions about Madge was busy calming his wife so Gale made another phone call to Caesar as he waited for Cato to come back downstairs.

Madge was in love with Cato; the said man had married Clove. _What happened to Madge?_

* * *

"Rick, what is going on? Why didn't you tell me Gale met Madge and visited District Twelve?" Hazelle asked as soon as he walked back into the room. While Rick and James had scoured the hospital grounds looking for Gale, Audra had filled her in on Gale's visit to Twelve.

"Sweetheart, I had no idea he had met Madge or that he'd been to District Twelve. When Gale came back home I knew right away that he was sad. I asked him what happened in the few days he was gone, but he refused to talk about it. I knew he was heartbroken over a girl, but that's all I knew."

"And you didn't tell me anything?" she questioned flabbergasted.

"I promised him I wouldn't. He didn't want you to worry," Rick stepped closer to his wife and continued, "I don't know what happened between Gale and Madge, but he thought he had lost her forever. You know Gale is not one to give up easily so I'm just as confused as you are. At least I understand now why he was so adamant about joining the Military. He never even told me that he met Beetee and Mags along the way to District Twelve."

Rick took everyone home with him. In Gale's room the first thing that caught his attention was an old picture of Gale and Madge as kids. He'd never seen that picture before and it could've only come from Mags.

Hazelle interrupted his thoughts as she asked, "What are you looking at?" Rick showed her the picture and she smiled immediately. "They were always up to mischief together." Just as suddenly she got tears in her eyes; Rick immediately hugged her as she whispered into his chest, "They were really good friends and we were wrong to separate them the way we did."

Rick sighed and answered, "I know. I was just thinking that fate works its magic in mysterious ways. They still met." Hazelle pulled back a little to look up at her husband as he continued, "Can you believe that Gale fell in love with Madge?"

Hazelle smiled again and said, "No, I really can't, but I couldn't be happier."

Rick scowled much like his son and said, "Let's hope fate doesn't plan to separate them again. I won't let it happen." Hazelle hugged him.

"Mom, you better go downstairs quickly. There's a pretty blonde there and Rory's laying on the charm thick," Vick said walking into Gale's room.

Confused they all went downstairs just as Posy came back from school. They'd hoped the blonde was Madge, but soon learned that it was her younger sister, Rue, who had just come in from District Twelve. Once again Rick felt guilty that Rory, Vick and Rue could've been good friends too.

James looked up expectedly as Rick answered, "It looks like Gale took his cell phone; we can track him. Ready for a trip to District Six?" James nodded.

Rory and Rue were locked in love-sick eyes so both Hazelle and Audra opted to stay back to _chaperone_ the two teenagers.

* * *

Gale had been pacing Cato's den for what seemed like hours; he'd heard nothing from his friend in the Capitol either. His thoughts vacillated between worry and anger. Finally, Cato walked down the steps alone. Gale grabbed his collar immediately and demanded, "Where is Madge? If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Cato pushed Gale's hand away and asked surprised, "Madge? Madge Undersee?"

Gale's hand twitched, itching to throw a punch. He took a deep breath to calm himself and asked through greeted teeth, "Yes, Madge Undersee. What did you do to her? Where is she?"

Cato narrowed his eyes and asked, "How do you know Madge? She's never mentioned you."

"I am less than a minute away from punching you. So I suggest you answer my questions immediately," Gale said angrily.

"I'm not afraid of you. Madge is my friend; I'm not going to tell you anything about her until you tell me why you're looking for her and how you know her."

Surprised, Gale asked, "Friend? You're her friend? She's in love with you. She came here to marry you."

Cato sighed and said, "If you really knew Madge then you would know that she was never in love with me. Madge was in love with the idea of love; not me."

Gale's hand twitched again wanting to wipe the arrogance off his face and his voice. _How dare he talk about Madge like that?_

Cato put his hand up and said, "I don't mean anything disrespectful to Madge by that. Madge is my friend and I care deeply for her. But neither of us is in love with the other; we never were. Madge is immature…she's impulsive…she's always done things without thinking them through. I've tried my best to convince her to go home, but she says it's not time yet."

"Where. Is. She?" Gale asked trying to calm himself. He wanted to be mad at Cato, but he knew his words were right. Madge was impulsive; Gale had thought so himself.

"I can't tell you. I promised her I would never tell anyone about her. I may not agree with her, but I won't betray her," Cato said.

Gale took a step closer to Cato ready to punch him as he said, "You will tell me, right now."

Just as he was about to punch Cato, Clove walked down and said, "Wait. Gale, how do you know Madge?"

Gale stopped immediately and both men took a step towards a distraught looking Clove. Cato immediately said, "Hon, go back to bed. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Just as Gale said, "I'm sorry to wake you, Clove." He helped her to the sofa.

Clove looked up at Gale and he sighed as he said, "I met Madge a few months ago. I brought her to District Six because she wanted to marry Cato." Gale hoped this didn't upset her even more or create a rift between husband and wife. He had to know about Madge.

Clove laughed a little and said, "Madge didn't tell us that was why she came to District Six. Cato told me that Madge was impulsive and in love with the idea of love. The Madge I've gotten to know and come to love like a sister is very different. She's not anything like the bubbly, impulsive girl Cato described to me. She's mature, thoughtful, caring and loving. You should see the way her eyes light up as soon as Marvel enters the room. She thinks ten times before she does anything with him."

_Marvel?_ Gale took Clove's hand in his and said, "Clove, I need to find Madge; her family is worried about her. I'm worried about her."

Clove eyed Gale intently for a minute and then shared a look with her husband. Cato nodded and she turned back to Gale and said, "Come on. Let's go see Madge. I have a feeling she's really _in love _this time."

* * *

Madge had just returned from grocery shopping; she planned to make all of Marvel's favorites for dinner tonight. Her eyes caught the picture of him on the shelf and it drew her in. She ran her fingers on the glass and wondered how she could love someone so wholly in such little time. She loved Marvel and she would sacrifice her whole world for him, but for some reason today she missed everyone in her life.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. Madge felt her stomach drop into her knees at the sight of Gale. Was she dreaming or was he really here? "Gale," she whispered. Her eyes travelled up his form immediately taking in his bruised face. Her fingers reached up to caress his cheeks as she asked, "What happened?"

Gale held her hand to his cheek and closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened his eyes they hardened right away, he released her hand, and took a step back. Puzzled, she asked, "What are you doing here?" She stepped aside and motioned him to enter.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing, Madge?" he asked. She flinched from the anger in his voice. "You've worried your parents sick and you're just living here happily. You didn't even marry Cato."

Madge pursed her lips and said just as angrily, "So you're here to criticize me and take me back to my parents? You think I'm just living here without a care in the world? You think I don't know that they're worried about me? You don't think I miss them?" She continued angrily as she watched his eyes roam the room until they settled on the other picture frame on the shelf. Ignoring her he picked it up and asked, "Who's this in the picture with you?"

Madge looked at him confused about the question, but then answered him, "That's Marvel. He's…"

She didn't get a chance to finish because Gale covered the distance from the shelf to her in one long stride and immediately engulfed her in his arms. He lifted her off the ground and then his lips were on hers. At first, Madge was too confused at this sudden change, but then realization dawned on her: _he was kissing her._ Madge wrapped her legs around him and pulled herself up higher using his shoulders and kissed him back. His tongue licked her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him access. As he explored the inside of her mouth, Gale took a step with Madge in his arms and backed her against the wall for support. This action gave her the freedom to explore his mouth without spending too much effort on holding herself up. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd dreamt of Gale every day since the last time she saw him. He plagued her dreams every night and every morning she woke up wanting him. She could almost taste him when she woke up in the mornings, but her dreams had not done any justice to this real kiss.

Madge placed her hands flat on his face and kissed him like she hadn't kissed anyone before. They continued the kiss not needing any oxygen other than what little they passed between each other. She allowed her hands to roam his muscular back earning a shiver of pleasure and a moan from him. When her hands reached back up to his collarbone, Gale flinched, but didn't stop the kiss. She pulled back from him and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Gale let her down and put his forehead on hers as they both took in shallow breaths. In between the breaths, he gave her several short kisses. After a few moments, with both their breathing under control, he kissed her again. When he released her lips, he trailed kisses along her jaw and up to her ear where he whispered, "I love you, Madge Undersee."

She shivered and pushed him away just enough to look into his eyes and said, "I love you too, Gale Hawthorne." Immediately she pulled his face to hers for another kiss. Now that he was here, she couldn't stand to not have his lips on hers. He loved her and she loved him; nothing else mattered. They would sort out everything else later. Right now, she just needed him; she needed his kisses more than she needed air to breathe.

She couldn't even remember how they ended up on the sofa with her on his lap. Madge remembered his injuries and pulled back from the kiss as she asked, "Gale, how did you get hurt?"

He brushed her hair out of her face and said, "After I left you I went home. I apologized to my dad and I joined the Military. They immediately sent me out on mission. My troop was recently attacked by agitators. We had several casualties; I'm one of the lucky ones to have survived." She hugged him immediately burying her face into his neck. He rubbed her back and said, "Hey, I'm okay." He brought her face where he could see her again and said with some humor, "Though your dad almost killed me again in the hospital."

"My dad?"

Gale sighed and explained, "The attack on my troop is not public knowledge. The President only told high Military officials and Mayors. I think your dad saw my name on the list of soldiers and both your parents came to District Two to comfort my parents. Imagine their surprise and mine when we came face to face."

Madge looked at him sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry; I'm sure my dad was really mad at you for lying and…"

"…and blamed me for running away with you. Madge, what's going on? Why haven't you gone home or told them you're here?"

She kissed his forehead and slid off his lap. The petite blonde paced the small space in front of him; this was the hard part…telling him the truth of what happened. She wondered if he'd hate her after knowing the truth. She had to tell him so she took a deep breath and stopped pacing. Madge looked Gale in the eyes and said, "After you left me, I stood there dazed. I wasn't sure why I felt the turmoil I felt watching you walk away. I just wanted to run behind you and stop you. In that moment, I saw my life walking away from me. I had never felt that way about anyone else before. I've read so many books on romance that I used to think I would know what it felt like to fall in love, but it happened to me and I had no idea. I don't know when or how I fell in love with you, but I did. I just didn't realize that's what it was until you were leaving and I felt bereft watching you walk away."

"Then why didn't you stop me? I kept hoping you'd call me back. I don't know when it happened for me either, but it just did. I realized it when you told me I didn't need to walk you off the train," Gale said taking a few steps to engulf Madge in his arms again.

She rested her head on his chest and said, "Your parting words to me were: 'Promise me you won't do anything else impulsively. You're a good, strong person. Just remember to always think through things before you have the urge to act on an impulse.' I knew what I felt for you was real love; I had never felt that way before. I was afraid if I told you then you wouldn't believe me. Just a moment ago I had told you I loved Cato. You wouldn't have believed me; you would've ridiculed me. I think I wanted to be in love; I wasn't necessarily in love with Cato."

Gale kissed the top of her head and said, "You were in love with the idea of love; not in love." Madge pulled back from his chest and looked up at him with a smile on her face. She loved him, he loved her; she never wanted to be anywhere else than in his arms. Madge immediately pulled him down for another kiss as once again their tongues met in a spiral tango that neither could get enough of.

The couple finally pulled apart when interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. Seeing both their fathers at the door, Gale and Madge immediately released each other.

* * *

If he wasn't so relieved to see his little girl alive, James would have killed her himself. He took a step forward and opened his arms. Madge immediately launched herself in his arms calling out, "Daddy." He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Madge Undersee, you have a lot of explaining to do. Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? Not a day's gone by when your mother hasn't cried for you."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I know what I did is unforgivable," she took a deep breath and stepped out of her father's embrace. Madge took a step back from him and James noticed Gale take a step forward as he put his arm around Madge. _Perfect, first he ran away with my daughter, then he abandoned her and now he's going to stand by her?_

"Madge, just tell me the truth. This better not be based on one of your impulses. You had better have a great excuse for this kind of behavior. Three months, Madge. Do you know how long that is?" James asked getting angrier by the minute.

Just then a door opened and a little boy walked out rubbing his eyes. He stopped when he took in all the men in the room. Immediately, he moved to Madge and asked, "Who are they?"

Madge smiled at him as she picked him up into her arms and said, "This is Gale. Remember I told you about Gale?" The little boy nodded eyeing Gale skeptically. Next Madge pointed to her dad and said, "This is my dad."

Before she could introduce herself and the little boy to Rick Hawthorne, the little boy got teary eyed as he asked James, "Are you here to take Madge away?"

Before anyone could answer, Madge hugged him to her chest and calmly said, "Of course not, sweetie. No one is going to take me away from you. I would never abandon you." She pulled him out to look into his eyes and asked, "You know that, right? I'm not going anywhere."

The little boy smiled and hugged her. Madge turned to her dad and Gale as she said, "Dad...Gale, meet my reason for staying in District Six. This is Marvel; he is five years old."

Rick Hawthorne, who had only observed everything until now, took a step forward as he put his hand out to shake the little boy's hand. He said, "I'm Gale's dad, Rick Hawthorne."

With pink cheeks, Madge shyly said, "It's nice to meet you, General Hawthorne."

Rick hugged Madge and said, "Call me Uncle Rick like you used to, although I have a feeling you won't need to call me that for long." Rick took a step towards Gale and hugged him too.

Wide-eyed Marvel declared, "You are General Hawthorne!" He saluted Rick perfectly as a soldier would.

Rick ruffled his hair and asked, "Did Madge teach you to salute like that?"

"No, my dad taught me," Marvel answered right away.

Immediately Madge looked at Marvel and asked, "Your dad? Do you remember your dad?"

"Yes," Marvel looked at her confused and said, "Of course I remember my dad. He is Colonel Crane."

"Colonel Seneca Crane?" asked Rick Hawthorne. The little boy nodded so Rick continued, "His family went missing months ago; they just disappeared without a trace." The General looked at Madge confused.

Madge hugged Marvel again and quickly explained, "He's just remembered. The doctors said that everything was fine with him and something would trigger his memory, but until now he couldn't remember anything."

* * *

"Madge, what's going on? How did you find Marvel?" Gale asked confused.

Madge quickly explained, "When you left, I stood there dazed. The commotion in the street finally brought me to. I saw a white car swerve out of control. It was going to hit Marvel. His mother and I shared a momentary look of horror and we both jumped in to save the little boy. She reached him just a second before I did. His mom pushed Marvel towards me; I pulled him out-of-the-way, but couldn't pull her out before the car hit her."

Tears fell out of Madge's eyes as she re-lived the events of that fateful day. Gale rubbed her back and kissed her temple; she leaned into him needing his strength. She had never been more scared or felt more helpless as she watched the little boy's mother get hit by the car. Gale rubbed heat into her arms as the memory began shaking her body.

Madge took a deep breath and continued, "Marvel passed out in my arms. The ambulance came and I went to the hospital. I couldn't just leave the little boy all alone. I think I was under shock so they admitted me to the hospital too. They sedated me and kept me overnight. I woke up the next morning and found Cato in my room. He was surprised to hear that I was in the accident. The hospital called him because it was Clove's family in the car that swerved out of control." Madge started crying.

Gale filled in some of the gaps, "Clove is a friend of mine from College. She's from District Six. Her dad was driving the car and he suffered a stroke. That's why the car swerved out of control. The accident killed both her parents." Gale turned to Madge and asked, "Did Marvel's mom…"

"Oh no. She's alive." Madge took a deep breath and said, "She's still in a coma, but she's alive." Gale sighed with relief.

Since everyone still looked at Madge confused, she began again, "Cato and Clove grew up together in District Six. They had dated through high school and only broke up because they went off to different Districts for College. Since Cato came back to Six, they had spent some time together. When her parents died, Clove was distraught and all alone. She only had Cato. Marvel woke up the next day after the accident and he'd lost his voice and his memory. Otherwise he was fine. The doctors said that most likely he had lost his ability to talk and his memory due to emotional trauma from witnessing such an accident. The police didn't find his mom's purse so we had no idea who she was. Cato rented this little house for us." Madge looked at Gale and said, "I use your guitar to give music lessons and for the most part that's how Marvel and I make it. Cato helps us as much as he can and even Mags sends me money though I've told her not to."

"Mags?" James questioned. "I called her and she didn't tell me anything about you. She didn't even tell me about who Gale really is."

"I'm sorry, dad. I asked Mags not to. I was afraid if you found me then you would make me go home. Marvel needed me. I looked into his mother's eyes and in that moment she handed him over to me. I had to take care of him for her. I couldn't desert him."

James hugged her and said, "I'm proud of you, Madge. You're right. I would've taken you home and suggested leaving Marvel with foster parents."

"I know," she said with tears in her eyes. "I won't leave him just because you've found me. His mom's getting better and now we know his father's name. I won't leave him unless his father wants him or his mother wakes up." She stepped away from her father until her back hit Gale's chest. His arms came around her immediately. Madge sighed with relief; Gale was on her side. He understood and that was enough to love him even more than she already did – as if that was possible.

Gale encouraged her to continue her story. "It was about a month later that Marvel started talking. He told me his first name, but that was it. I asked his mommy's name or his daddy's name. He did not say anything. The doctors told me not to push him and to let Marvel take his time with when and what he divulged of his life. Two weeks ago, I finally took him to see his mom because her bruises were better. He recognized her right away and called her mommy. I think Uncle Rick's uniform brought back memories of his dad." She looked at Rick and asked, "So you know his dad?"

"Yes, I'm calling him right now. I don't know why they were in Six; Crane is from District Nine."

* * *

Only a few hours later, Colonel Seneca Crane arrived at their home in full uniform. It wasn't often that the Colonel was given a direct order to report immediately by the General. Rick met him outside and said, "There's someone waiting for you inside. Come in with me."

"Daddy!" Marvel ran immediately into Seneca's arms.

"Marvel! You're here. My son…my little boy. I love you," he said in between tight hugs and kisses all over his face and head.

Everyone gave the father and son privacy for their happy reunion. Marvel told his dad parts of the last three months of his life. Madge and Rick filled in the rest for Colonel Crane. He thanked Madge profusely for taking such good care of his family.

Rick and James took Seneca and Marvel to the hospital to see Glimmer Crane leaving Madge and Gale alone to finish their _talk._

Gale immediately pulled her onto his lap on the sofa and kissed her. Now that he fully understood that she'd loved him from the same time as he'd loved her, he felt even closer to her. Gale let his fingers roam down Madge's side in a light tantalizing touch that left goose bumps on her heated skin in their wake. Madge shivered and pulled herself even closer to him. Slowly, he lay back on the sofa pulling her along on top of him. "Gale, I don't want to hurt you," she said between kisses.

"Nonsense, Madge. This feels too good to hurt."

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too," he said just before he claimed her lips again.

* * *

**A/N: I know there hasn't been much fluff between them so they finally got some in this chapter. So what do you think?**

**PS...I was wrong...this story will be 6 chapters. Epilogue coming up next and then that's it.**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you everyone for indulging me on this little AU by reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. By the way, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote at the end of the last chapter that there would be an epilogue. On re-read of the last chapter, I realized that was a perfect place to end the story. Alas, I promised an epilogue and here it is.**

**Thank you, Vedastus, for the enlightening discussion on fate, destiny and coincidences; it inspired this chapter and I'm glad this story led you to create an account on FF - it was destiny...;-)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Ten months later…_

Gale stood at the altar in a perfect-fit black tuxedo with Rory next to him as his best man. He elbowed Rory again when he fidgeted with his bow tie. "Quit it! Everyone can see you doing that."

Rory replied, "Yeah, I know. Everyone's looking at us. It's kinda intimidating."

Gale smiled and said, "They won't for long. Wait till Madge comes in. All eyes will be on her." As if on cue, the music started and the first couple in their wedding party walked in. He couldn't believe Madge had talked him into asking Peeta as one of his groom's men. He was going to have to do something about Madge's _ways_ of getting him to do things. The thought of the way she moved her hands up his chest underneath his shirt and then followed the same path with her lips. Well, there wasn't anything he wouldn't have agreed to at that moment. Heat rose all the way up to his neck and now _he_ had the urge to tug on his all-of-a-sudden-too-tight bow-tie. Not the most convenient place to get turned on. His eyes landed on her mother in the first row and guilt made him divert them. _She will be my wife in just a few_ minutes, he justified in his head. Nonetheless, he looked elsewhere; when they landed on his father, Rick raised an eyebrow and Gale smiled back sheepishly. _Another bad place to look._ So he turned his eyes back to the couple walking towards him. He smiled when he saw who Peeta escorted in. If he had to have Madge's ex – Mr. Perfect, dough-boy – in his party, then he made sure to include his super-hot-super-famous ex, Katniss. She looked beautiful in the lavender shimmering gown with her dark hair pulled up and back. Her gray eyes shone brighter than he'd ever seen. Peeta and Katniss separated just before the altar and took their places at the end of the line.

The next couple, Thom and Clove, was already half-way down the aisle. Clove was a friend they both had in common. _What were the chances?_ She too looked beautiful with her dark hair pulled back. Vick was next. He looked dashing in the dark tuxedo. He was escorting Madge's friend, Delly, who also looked very pretty. All of a sudden Gale heard the audience snickering. He looked up to see Madge's sister, Rue walking up the aisle. He wasn't sure why they were laughing because she looked beautiful. She wore a similar shimmering dress in a slightly darker shade of lavender. He thought Madge had called it lilac or something girly like that. It was just light purple and lighter purple to him. Gale saw the blush grow darker on her cheeks and followed Rue's gaze to Rory. Sure enough Rory was standing there looking like an idiot with his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Gale elbowed him. He thought he heard his dad clear his throat. _How embarrassing? Rory and his damn raging hormones._ Gale smiled indulgently at Marvel walking up the aisle with the ring pillow followed by Posy looking beautiful in a white satin laced dress, dropping flowers down the aisle.

Just a moment later, Gale had to bite back all his retorts for Rory as his own raging hormones came to the forefront at the sight of Madge. Time stopped, his heartbeats picked up pace while his stomach somersaulted. To say she looked beautiful wouldn't do any justice to her. If he was a poet, he'd write a poem on her beauty; if he was a composer he'd write a song about her. Alas, he couldn't do anything, but stare at her dumbfounded.

Madge walked into the church on her father's arm. She wore a long white strapless dress that showed off the milky skin of her shoulders and arms. His fingers stirred on their own accord – itching to touch the soft skin. His eyes travelled down her form, taking in the antique lace all over the dress. As they moved back up, his whole body twitched at the sight of a champagne colored satin bow at her waist that he couldn't wait to undo. This time when his eyes moved up to hers, she looked up too. Their gaze met and held as she continued the too-slow walk down the aisle. Then her father put her hand in his and he felt whole for the first time. She completed him in ways he never thought possible. He never knew what he'd been missing until he found her. She was the answer to everything in his life. He didn't think he'd ever fall in love and now he couldn't imagine life without love. Everything about love made sense now that he held both her hands in his. She would officially be his in mere moments.

Lost in the pools of her blue eyes Gale missed everything that the Minister said until it was his time to speak his vows. This was the only thing Gale had fought Madge over. He didn't see the point of writing their own vows. What difference did it make, right? Having lost that fight, he'd finally written something on a piece of paper with his family's help. The paper resided in his breast pocket because he was sure he'd have to look at it. But now the words just tumbled out; he didn't need the paper. "Madge, from this moment forward you're mine forever and I'm yours forever. I can't live without you nor do I want to live without you. I won't promise you the stars and heavens or anything else impossible, but I do promise the possible - to love you forever. I promise my love will only grow for you. And I promise that every day will be a happy one for us because as long as you're by my side, it can't be anything else no matter what life throws at us. You, Madge, are sunshine, love and happiness. You're all I'll ever need or want. From this moment on it's going to be you and me forever and ever. I love you." Tears streamed down her eyes as he too felt his eyes fill.

Madge wiped her tears quickly as she took his hands again, "Gale, I didn't know what love was until you came into my life. You are love. You are my love. My one and only. I promise to love you forever and keep you happy. Someone once told me that coincidental encounters happen because you influence your own destiny. You've always been my destiny and now I'm finally home. When I look back through my life, I realize that everything in my life happened to lead me to this moment…to you…my love…my destiny. So whether it was a coincidental encounter that led me to my destiny or my destiny that led me to the coincidental encounter with you, I do not know. I just know we are exactly where we're supposed to be. I love you, Gale Hawthorne."

Gale swallowed hard as now he was really in danger of tears falling out of his eyes. She was right, though. They were always destined for each other since the beginning of time. Gale and Madge exchanged rings and then before he knew it the Minister was pronouncing them married and telling Gale to kiss his bride. He didn't need to tell Gale twice. Gale moved his hands to her face as he gently wiped away her tears. "No more tears – sad or happy, Mrs. Hawthorne," he said just before he claimed her lips. _She was his. His wife. His to love forever and ever._

* * *

"Rick?"

"Hmmm," he replied absent-mindedly while placing a kiss on the inside of his wife's wrist. Hazelle giggled; he knew that was her most ticklish spot.

"That was a beautiful ceremony. Gale and Madge are perfect for each other and they both looked great."

Rick lifted his head and craned his neck to see his glowing son with his glowing new bride mingling with everyone outside the church. "They are perfect together. I couldn't be happier that Gale's found such a loving partner."

Hazelle sighed and said, "I can't believe they're moving so far away to District Seven. How will Gale and Madge manage on just his military salary? With her going back to college, his secret assignments away from home, all alone in District Seven?"

Rick pulled her into his arms and said, "Babe, you're worrying over nothing. Gale is an adult. You need to stop worrying about him and stop babying him. You've done a great job raising him. Now let him show you. They'll figure it out on their own how they're going to make it work. As far as the money, you and I had a lot less than they will have when we started, remember? We did just fine."

"But…that was a different world," she protested.

He reached over and kissed her, "Hazelle, you're right; this is a different world." Rick smiled and continued, "Gale and Madge have grown up with all the advantages that every child should have. They're both well-educated; they can do whatever they want. We ought to show pride in this new world and let Gale find his way on his own."

Hazelle sighed, "I know. I can't help but worry. If only they lived closer, we could help them out."

Rick kissed her forehead and caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand, tenderly, "If the rebellion hadn't happened, I would've probably died in the mines. Who knows when Gale may have had to become the man of the house and take on all the responsibilities?"

"Don't say that, Rick. I don't know what I would do without you; we wouldn't make it." Hazelle said hugging him with tears in her eyes.

He rubbed her back and said, "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. And just for the record, I think you'd make it fine with or without me. You're the strongest woman I know."

She leaned away from him and scolded, "I don't want to talk about such things."

He pulled her back to him when she tried to move away and whispered in her ear, "Marry me."

She laughed and said, "Rick, in case you forgot. We're already married. We have four children. One of whom just got married."

Suddenly, he released her and went down on one knee, "I know; I didn't forget. Marry me again. Marry me in a Church with _God's_ blessings." When they first got married, there was no religion in Panem; its residents hadn't even heard of God. They'd had no time to put thought into a higher power; they were all consumed with survival. After the rebellion, the new leaders introduced religion to the population. They built churches in every District. Now, marriages took place in a church with God's blessings. You could still get legally married in a Justice Hall, but who wanted that? All the new couples wanted their union blessed by God. Legally, the marriage certificates were still signed by the District's Mayor, but the union was first sealed in a church.

Hazelle got down on her knees and said, "Of course I'll marry you. I love you, Rick."

"We'll do it here in Twelve. Not today though; today is Gale's and Madge's day. Come on, I think our car's ready to take us to the reception. He kissed her before they left the church. The Hawthornes had all arrived in District Twelve for the first time since the rebellion, a week ago for the wedding. Vick, Rory and Posy had never been to District Twelve before. Per Rick's request, James Undersee had rented a house in the old Seam area for them. Gale and Madge had taken them all on the same tour as Madge had taken Gale on his first visit. Hazelle and Rick had had a great week preparing for the wedding and meeting several old friends they hadn't seen in years while they all reminisced about their old life – the good and the bad times.

* * *

In keeping District Twelve's old traditions as well as some of the new ones, Gale and Madge, had a toasting, cut a cake, made speeches, thanked everyone and stole kisses in between all of it, during the reception.

Finally the Mayor announced dancing would start with the traditional District Twelve – Seam – dance. The Mayor encouraged all couples, even if they didn't know it, to take part. Gale and Madge took their place in front of all the other couples. Before the music began they looked back once and smiled as they saw everyone they loved: both their parents, Rory & Rue, Katniss & Peeta, Vick and Posy, Delly & her boyfriend, Thom & Bristol, Cato & Clove, Mags & Beetee, Glimmer – who'd woken up six months ago - & Seneca, Finnick & Annie, Johanna & her boyfriend, Portia & Cinna, even little Marvel with little Effie. Gale's entire squad was somewhere near the bar. Once again, Gale and Madge won even though Rory & Rue were a very close second. They'd have to keep their eyes on those two.

James slapped Rick on the back and said, "What is it with your boys? You can't have both my daughters. I've got my eyes on Rory." Rick laughed and indulged his old friend with a drink.

As Gale and Madge were dancing to a slow song, she sighed happy in his arms and rested her head on his chest. She felt something crinkle under her head and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "What's this?"

"The vows I wrote yesterday," he said sheepishly.

Madge kissed his cheek and said, "I loved your vows, by the way. See, wasn't it better to write our own?"

"My family helped me write those," he said nodding towards the piece of paper in her hand.

Madge tried her best to not show the disappointment at that statement as she unfolded the paper. Gale waited patiently for her. She read the words on the paper and then looked up into his eyes with excitement and tears. "This isn't what you said at the altar?"

"No. I didn't."

Madge squeezed him and said, "Gale, you're the best. I love you so much."

He hugged her close and whispered in her ear, "My family and others' ideas of love inspired the words on that paper. Words, I spoke at the altar, were inspired only by the woman they were meant for."

Madge kissed him, marveling that someone so wonderful loved her the way he did. Gale had proposed just two months after he'd found her in District Six. They'd been inseparable – except for the times Gale had to go away on Military assignments. Though Glimmer remained in a coma for a few more months, Crane had taken his family home. James Undersee had taken Madge home. Gale had spent most of his free time in District Twelve with her.

Madge felt a little tap on her back and turned around to find Marvel. He bowed formally and asked, "May I cut in?"

Gale gave him a mock-stern look and said, "Only if you promise to take good care of her and return her to me."

Marvel made an 'X' across his chest with his tiny fingers and said, "With all my honor."

Gale saluted him and said, "You're going to make a fine soldier, one day." He turned to Madge and seductively whispered, "And you're going to make a great mother one day." He kissed her next to her ear and walked away fully aware of Madge's eyes following his every move.

Madge took a deep breath, picked up Marvel and danced with him as Gale found his little sister. Her dad took her from Marvel and it seemed like she danced with everyone there and it had been an hour since she'd even seen Gale. She was ready to walk off the dance floor in search of him when a familiar pair of arms circled her from behind, "I miss you."

She turned in his arms, her heart melting yet again at the sight of him. Gale had lost his jacket and loosened his bow tie. Her heart beat harder at the sight of him in the white shirt and silver vest that brought out his silver eyes. Not being able to stop herself, Madge stood on the tip of her toes and pulled his head down. She kissed him, but felt herself losing control almost immediately. Gale was always good at taking over the kisses. He did this time too as he led her off the dance floor.

Without breaking the kiss, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"I saw a perfect little spot for a…," he leaned back and winked at her.

"Gale!" she said hitting his chest, but not really protesting.

Unfortunately, someone else had also found his 'perfect little spot'. They heard moaning. Madge wanted to leave whoever it was alone, but, determined, Gale wanted to find out who had discovered _his_ spot and ruined _his_ moment with Madge. This was his day with Madge - a day for everyone else to cater to _them_.

Madge pulled his arm once more, but he just took her hand and pulled her towards the moaning. When he pushed the curtain away, they were all surprised. Katniss quickly pulled the curtain back around to cover herself as Peeta quickly zipped up the back of her dress. Both Katniss and Peeta, with red cheeks, were unable to meet the newly married couple's eyes.

Gale laughed and said, "Well, well, well." He looked at Katniss and asked, "Coincidence or destiny?"

Peeta met his eyes as he took Katniss' hand and replied, "Destiny. Definitely destiny!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? **


End file.
